Psikis
by Citrus6104
Summary: [NEW CHAP UPDATE] Aku tidak membutuhkan rehabilitasi. Aku hanya menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatku. Jangan pernah percaya dengan kata 'sahabat'. karena aku hancur, karena sahabatku sendiri. Karena hal ini, semua orang tidak mempercayaiku. [CHANBAEK, BXB. Chaptered]
1. Prologue

Psikis (Prolog)  
Main Cast; ChanBaek and Someone  
Support Cast; Sehun, Luhan  
Rating; M (For Mature Language, Drugs and something. Nothing porn tragedy in this fict)  
Genre; Angst, Romance  
Disclaimer; 100% Mine. Maaf jika ada kesamaan. itu benar-benar tidak disengaja

.

"Awalnya Aku menyangka ia, Baekhyunku memiliki guncangan kejiwaan sehingga ia menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Baekhyun selalu menolak dikatakan ia adalah seorang pecandu. Baekhyun akan menangis jika aku membentaknya kasar karena aku percaya kalau dia adalah pemakai Narkoba. Sampai pada akhirnya, Aku sadar dan Menyesal. Baekhyun-ku... ia tidak seburuk itu. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan Rehabilitasi untuk Narkoba. Tapi, ia membutuhkan hal lain. Aku akan berusaha. Selalu berusaha, karena Baekhyun.. aku mengetahui, seberapa besar pentingnya, Cinta yang aku inginkan didunia penuh cobaan ini"

.

.

Park Chanyeol, Pria berumur 25 Tahun itu adalah salahsatu ahli psikolog yang menangani salah satu pusat rehabilitasi didaerah Busan. Pria tampan itu menyampirkan tas kulit berwarna hitam dipundaknya. Terlihat sangat ringan, sebenarnya didalam tas itu terdapat buku-buku penting tentang psikologis. "Morning, Tuan Park" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab sapaan sang office boy, yang Chanyeol tau bernama Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum wajar. Chanyeol memang selalu dan tetap seperti itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi miliknya. Jika kalian menyangka jika pusat rehabilitasi ini miliknya, itu salah. Chanyeol mendapatkan Jabatan sebagai pimpinan dengan penuh kerja keras. Tetapi walau mendapat jabatan pimpinan, Chanyeol masih tetap memeriksa atau mengkontrol keadaan pasien disini.

Pasien disini berbagai macam, mulai dari gangguan psikis sampai Pecandu Narkoba pun ada. Tetapi beda ruangan, tentu saja. Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat ponsel pribadinya berdering. Chanyeol menyernyitkan keningnya. disana, tercantum 4 angka. Chanyeol tau, itu adalah nomor kepolisian Gangnam.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan ponselnya. membuka lockscreen dan menyeret logo berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan. "Yopseo" suara bariton itu mengalun tegas. Membuat siapapun pasti menyangka ia adalah petugas kepolisian. Padahal, Chanyeol hanyalah seorang psikologi dan dokter di pusat rehabilitasi.

"Aku kembali menemukan kasus penggunaan narkoba. Awalnya aku menginginkan si bocah ini untuk dipenjara saja..." Chanyeol terkekeh. Itu suara temannya, Sehun. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka, temannya yang semasa sekolahnya sangat sering berbolos dan benar-benar tidak disiplin, sekarang sahabatnya itu jauh lebih disiplin dari pada dirinya. "..hm, lalu?"

Sehun mendengus, Temannya tidak berubah. "Tetapi karena kami, pihak polisi memberi pilihan mengenai Rehabilitasi atau Penjara, Orang tuanya lebih memilih anaknya ini direhabilitasi." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun. "...Aku bersumpah, aku tidak menggunakan Narkoba, Tuan" Chanyeol menyernyit. Sebenarnya, pengguna kali ini Wanita atau Pria? Suaranya halus sekali.

"Tapi kau terbukti menggunakan Narkoba." Sehun berkata dengan tegas disebrang sana. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, Sehun. Bawa saja dia kesini. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih dan menutup teleponnya.

.

.

 **Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam.**

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya saat tatapan mata polisi dihadapannya begitu mengintimidasi. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Mengingat kebodohan yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun dirugikan saat ini.

Ibunya benar. Tidak ada seorang teman yang benar-benar baik.

Sahabatnya, Baekhyun memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya kepada sang sahabat, tetapi...

Sahabatnya pula yang menghancurkan masa depannya.

Tetapi Baekhyun lebih tidak percaya disaat orang tuanya menjauh begitu saja. Menyerahkan anaknya ke pihak kepolisian dan mengatakan anaknya menggunakan narkoba dan membutuhkan rehabilitasi. "Demi Tuhan, Aku tidak menggunakan Narkoba" Baekhyun berkata masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Bukan karena Baekhyun takut dengan polisi dihadapannya. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya, Dengan Semuanya.

Baekhyun menatap Polisi yang bernametag 'Oh Se Hun' dengan tatapan lirih sedangkan yang dipandang hanya melipat tangannya didepan dada dan duduk menyender di kursi hitam elegan miliknya itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Rehabilitasi"

"Kau Membutuhkan" Sehun memotong pembicaraan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Mengapa semua tidak mempercayaiku?" Baekhyun mulai menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau pengguna Narkoba. Menggunakan obat-obatan dengan tidak sesuai takaran. Aku tau kau hanya ikut-ikutan dengan temanmu. Makanya kau menyesal, kan?" Baekhyun menatap tajam polisi dihadapannya ini. Tidak peduli ia akan di cap tidak sopan. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa, Tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan Rehabilitasi..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya singkat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang-orang terdekatku. Tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu. Sejak, Ia datang"

Sehun tertegun melihat Bahu Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Hatinya mendadak tersentuh. Tetapi dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf. Tetapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kau tidurlah disini dulu. Orangtuamu akan mengantarkan pakaianmu besok." Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

"Aku yang akan mengurusmu disini, mendengar perawatku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin direhabilitasi. Kau keras kepala juga, hm?"

.

"Semua orang tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak menggunakan Obat-obatan Sialan itu!"

.

.  
"Aku menyayangimu, Baek. Sungguh sangat menyayangimu. Ayo kita selesaikan rehabilitasimu dan aku akan segera melamarmu. Kau harus berhenti menjadi seorang pecandu, Baek"

.

.  
"Kau mengatakan kau menyayangiku? Bulshit. Kau bahkan tidak mempercayai bahwa aku bukanlah pengguna! dan kau, sebaiknya kau bercermin dahulu..." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang mulai meleleh disekitar pipinya yang benar-benar tirus sekarang. dengan memejamkan matanya Baekhyun menegaskan "...Kau ahli psikologi. Tetapi kau tidak sadar bahwa jiwamu sedang terguncang. Kau menyukai lelaki, Yeol. Itu sesama jenis dan benar-benar tabu"

.

.  
Aku tidak tau sejak kapan jantungku berdetak cepat disaat kepala perawat itu menjagaku. Padahal aku sangat membenci tempat ini.

Aku sangat ingin mengatakan, Aku mencintainya. Sangat Mencintainya.

Tetapi jika ia melamarku, Ia tidak akan mempunyai masa depan. Mungkin, Lebih tepatnya aku.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan kembali membuka matanya saat melihat sosok sahabatnya, sedang berdiri disana, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sahabatnya benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah. Baekhyun, yang paling hancur sekarang tetapi Sahabatnya, sekaligus penghancur masa depannya sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Ini saatnya. Aku menyayangi sahabatku. Tetapi aku membenci perkataannya yang selalu mengatakan istilah..."

"... Kau Jatuh, Maka aku ikut terjatuh"

Itu semua omong kosong. Omong kosong. aku tidak akan mempercayai semua orang didunia ini.

 _"Kau Harus mati..."_ _  
_

.

.

.  
 **[PROLOGUE END]**

A/N; Aku memutuskan batal remake novel From The darkest side. Aku merilis Fanfict baru~ Review memadai, akan fast update. Maaf aku membuat karakter Baekhyun sedikit lemah. Aku yakin semua orang akan lemah jika dihadapi persoalan seperti ini. Review please?


	2. I Just Wanna Be Free

**PSIKIS**

 **Chapter 1 ( I Just Wanna Be Free)**

 **Cast; ChanBaek and Other**

 **Rating; M (For Mature Language, Drugs and something. Nothing porn tragedy in this fict)**

 **Genre; Angst, Romance**

 **Disclaimer; 100% Mine. Maaf jika ada Kesamaan Alur, Latar dll. Itu tidak disengaja**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Shou-ai/boyxboy/yaoi!**

 **A/N: Terimakasih yang telah mereview. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah Fav/Follow (lebih baik jika di chap ini review) saran selalu diterima. Tetapi bash, saya tidak akan menerima. Terimakasih. Di Chapter ini belum terlalu diperlihatkan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Well, semua butuh proses, kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Baekhyun menatap kosong koper-koper besar yang ia ketahui berisi pakaiannya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Mendekam didalam Rumah Rehabilitasi yang jelas-jelas Baekhyun tidak Gila maupun pengguna Narkotika. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, Dirinya benar-benar merasa mual hanya dengan melihat bentuknya. Apalagi menggunakannya?

Baekhyun masih terduduk diatas ranjang yang memakai sprai berwarna putih khas rumah sakit. Sebenarnya tempat Rehabilitasi ini tidak buruk. Namun, tetap saja ia membencinya.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung bergerak untuk memasukkan pakaian-nya kedalam lemari kayu yang cukup usang dipojok kamar. Gerakannya terhenti disaat tangannya memegang kaos berwarna biru muda dengan Sablonan khas untuk persahabatan tertera disana.

Seketika, Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun sangat merindukan sahabatnya. Tetapi dilain sisi Baekhyun juga membenci sahabatnya yang sudah merubah keaadaannya menjadi 360 derajat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi kaos tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya saat mendengar hentakan pintu yang dibuka. "Apa perawat disini tidak memiliki sopan santun?" Dengan ketus, Baekhyun menimpali perawat yang sebenarnya cukup tampan dengan kulit kecoklatannya. Sayangnya, Perawat ini berwajah sangat menyebalkan.

Perawat itu terkekeh. "Maaf. Aku pikir kau tertidur setelah perjalanan panjangmu." Baekhyun tidak membalas. Si mungil lebih memilih untuk kembali memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari. Perawat itu tersenyum singkat. "Perkenalkan, Aku Kim Jongin" dan Jongin mendesah malas saat Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk membalas salam perkenalan.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan datar. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Jongin kembali mengontrol sikapnya. Sungguh, baru kali ini dia mendapat pasien yang juteknya melebihi Kyungsoo si penjaga kantin! Dengan menghela nafas perlahan Jongin kembali berbicara.

"Tentu saja. Kau sekarang berstatus pasienku..." Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang terlentang diranjangnya. Perlahan, Jongin duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. Jongin heran, sebenarnya. Wajah polos seperti Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menggunakan narkoba.

"... Nah sebelumnya, bisakah kita memulai perkenalan secara resmi?" Jongin berkata dengan lembut. Memang, atasannya mengatakan bahwa menangani pasien haruslah dengan sabar dan penuh kelembutan. Beruntung sekali bahwa Jongin tidak diberi tugas untuk menangani Orang yang sakit jiwa. Itu akan jauh lebih merepotkan.

Baekhyun masih memandang datar Jongin yang menatapnya masih dengan senyuman. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" Perkenalan yang singkat. dan Baekhyun tidak membalas jabat tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. Jongin mengacak rambut kehitaman miliknya. Tidak ada niatan khusus. menurutnya, rambutnya terlalu kaku.

"Ayo bangun. Ini belum terlalu siang. Aku akan mengajakmu untuk berkeliling disekitar Rumah penuh cinta ini" Baekhyun menatap Jongin sinis. Merasa tidak setuju dengan pendapat si perawat. "Rumah Cinta katamu? Ini seperti Neraka Dunia, Aku pikir" Namun walau begitu, Baekhyun tetap beranjak bangun dari kasurnya, menyetujui ajakan si perawat untuk berkeliling disekitar rumah ini.

Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan beranjak keluar kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali menahan air matanya. Lagi-lagi ia merindukan orangtuanya. Padahal kenyataannya, Bajingan itu ─sialnya adalah orangtuanya yang membawanya ketempat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam dan tersenyum miris. Pandangannya kosong. Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun blank langsung panik. Bocah ini kambuh ─pikirnya. "Baekhyun, Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun kembali fokus. Seorang pecandu sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan pikirannya kosong. Karena bisa saja, pada saat itu, efek obat terlarang tersebut akan menyerang.

"...Aku Baik-baik saja"

Well, Baekhyun pikir ia akan mulai menerima takdir. Lagipula... Baekhyun yakin, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Tentu saja. Waktu Baekhyun bisa dibilang singkat.

Tapi Baekhyun berharap pada Tuhan, Jangan ambil nyawanya saat Baekhyun belum bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol mengancingi seragam khusus miliknya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol pimpinan perawat disini. Dia memiliki seragam yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Biasanya, Seorang pimpinan akan turun langsung untuk membantu perawat lainnya jika perawat tersebut kuwalahan menangani pasien.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia tergesa-gesa karena Pasien yang sedang dalan mode liar adalah orang yang sangat penting di hidupnya.

Chanyeol membanting keras pintu yang menyebutkan angka 201 didepannya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menatap lemah sosok yang sedang menangis dan berteriak seolah-olah tidak mau dihentikan kegiatannya.

"─Ibu... Tenanglah" Tanpa rasa takut, Chanyeol memeluk erat sang ibu yang perlahan mulai tenang. Tubuh sang ibu mulai melemah perlahan. Merasakan pelukan kehangatan dari sang anak.

─ini adalah salah satu alasan Chanyeol sangat menginginkan menjadi seorang psikolog. Ibunya... Jiwanya terguncang.

Chanyeol akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyebut ibunya gila. Ibunya tidak gila. Hanya saja, kejadian masalalu membuat ibunya menjadi seperti ini. Ibunya akan berteriak histeris jika kejadian itu ─mungkin saja kembali berputar dikepala ibunya.

Namun jika masih dalam mode normal, sang ibu hanya terduduk dikursi roda. Menatap lurus kearah tembok dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak pernah sang ibu berbicara ataupun tertawa sendiri.

Ibunya adalah segalanya. Chanyeol selalu berdoa agar ia mendapat kiriman jodoh yang berjiwa malaikat seperti ibunya. Cantik, Baik dan selalu memahami keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri selalu bercerita pada ibunya tentang keadaannya apabila ia mendapatkan suatu kejadian yang tidak dapat ia lupakan. Dan ibunya hanya tersenyum. dan mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah mengatakan "─Kau putra terbaikku, teruslah semangat" yah, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan bahwa ibunya tidak gila, kan?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongin. Jongin menjelaskan secara rinci bagian-bagian bangunan yang terdapat di Tempat Rehabilitasi ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak peduli. "─Disana terdapat ruangan yang berisi alat-alat seni. Tidak hanya menerapkan hal hal berbau medis, Sebenarnya rumah rehabilitasi ini juga mempersilahkan pasien untuk mengembangkan bakat dan kesehariannya. Ini sebenarnya ide dari Manajer Park. Dan aku benar-benar setuju. Jadi maksudku ─pasien tidak akan tertekan dengan keadaan yang selalu berbau medis. dan memberikan sedikit kebebasan seperti ini, Kami pikir akan membuat pasien cepat sembuh." Jongin memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "...Nah Bagaimana? Kau ingin mengikuti peminatan bagian apa?" Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Baekhyun. Dan karena Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan bagian 'seni' dan memang sesungguhnya ia menggantungkan hidupnya pada seni, Baekhyun menjatuhkan pilihannya.

"─Aku akan memilih seni"

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan melunak. Dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun masih tetap pendiriannya terhadap seni. Walaupun Baekhyun tau, Ruang seni hanya membuat dirinya selalu terbayang-bayang akan kejadian yang membuat masa depannya berantakan. "Aku bisa menebak dari wajahmu, bahwa kau adalah pecinta seni"

Baekhyun tersenyun tipis. Tanpa sadar, mereka berada didepan kamar Baekhyun lagi. Jongin kembali membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mulai memasuki kamar khas rehabilitasi itu. "Ya, Aku memang menggantungkan hidupku pada seni"

Jongin menyernyitkan dahinya saat melihat cahaya dari wajah Baekhyun perlahan mulai meredup. "─Namun sejak kejadian itu... aku tidak berani lagi menggantungkan hidupku untuk seni. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak memiliki masa depan" Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya berbisik dan menundukan kepala. Tapi karena pendengaran Jongin cukup tajam, Perawat berkulit tan itu mulai mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan punggung mungil itu.

"Berbagi cerita denganku?"

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar. Jongin menelan ludahnya. "... Yeah Bercerita itu penting, Baekhyun. Terkadang orang yang depresi disebabkan karena kurangnya perhatian dari oranglain yang menjadi tumpuannya dalam menceritakan kejadian sehari-harinya." Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Dan Baekhyun tidak berontak. Jongin cukup senang, pasiennya ada peningkatan.

"Jika kau ingin sembuh, Kau harus lebih terbuka dengan orang lain. Aku tau, kau bukan pengguna narkoba jenis berat. Dan karena aku perawatmu, izinkan aku untuk menjadi lebih dekat denganmu. Kau bisa menuangkan seluruh emosimu, Baek."

Jongin menatap sendu Baekhyun yang menunduk dan bahunya mulai bergetar. Anak itu menangis. Jongin sudah dapat memprediksikan hal ini. Jongin tau, sangat tau Baekhyun adalah orang yang kesepian. Membutuhkan seorang yang dapat mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Dan Jongin yakin, Ada hal lain yang membuat Orang Tua Baekhyun mengirim Baekhyun ke Tempat Rehabilitasi ini.

Kuliah di jurusan Psikologis juga membuat Jongin mampu membaca keadaan jiwa Baekhyun. Jiwanya tidak bermasalah. Namun dari pandangan matanya, Jongin dapat merasakan.. bahwa Baekhyun tertekan.

Siapapun tidak mau masuk kedalam rumah ini. Terutama orang sepolos Baekhyun yang Jongin yakin Baekhyun menggunakan Narkoba karena paksaan dari keadaan dan pergaulan.

Lamunan Jongin terhenti saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. Menatapnya penuh rasa sakit. "Demi Tuhan Jongin, Aku tidak menggunakan Obat-Obatan itu" Jongin tidak tahan melihat mata itu. Mata kecoklatannya yang benar-benar sarat akan kesedihan. "...Aku mau keluar, Jongin. Aku ingin bebas." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak kuat. dan rasanya ingin ikut menangis.

"Aku ingin bebas sebelum aku benar-benar mati" Jongin membelalakan matanya. "Jangan Bodoh, Baekhyun! Kau pasti tetap memiliki Masa Depan!"

"Memang itu Kenyataannya! Perusak. Obat Sialan. Dan aku yang bodoh! Aku yang paling bodoh disini!" Baekhyun mulai bangkit dan mulai merusak keadaan kamarnya. Jongin yang panik mulai menenangkan Baekhyun ─yang menurutnya lagi mode sakau.

Jongin bergerak mencari tas jinjing miliknya. Mengambil sebuah suntikan bius untuk membantu menenangkan Baekhyun namun, Jongin seharusnya tau, Walau Baekhyun mungil, Tapi Baekhyun tidak lemah. Dan mungkin saja pernah mengikuti bela diri.

Jongin sudah terjatuh dan merasa pinggangnya merasa remuk. Baekhyun baru saja membantingnya. Beruntung ia tidak pingsan karena demi Tuhan, itu benar-benar sakit.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menusukan benda sialan itu kedalam kulitku. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, Brengsek? Aku tidak menggunakan Narkoba. AKU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN NARKOBA!" Baekhyun seperti orang kesetanan sekarang. Si Mungil mulai melempari bantal dan barang apapun disekitarnya.

Walau Baekhyun mengamuk, Jongin dapat melihat mata bulan sabitnya kembali berair.

Jongin mendapat ide, mungkin atasannya bisa menangani Baekhyun. "Baek.. Aku akan kembali. Tenanglah"

"Keluar kau brengsek!" Dan tepat Jongin menutup pintu, Vas Bunga melayang mengenai pintu. Membuat Vas Bunga itu pecah menjadi keping-kepingan kecil. Baekhyun merasa lututnya melemas. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Selain─

"─hiks"

Menangis. Baekhyun sadar, ia adalah lelaki. Tapi sungguh, saat ini Baekhyun merasakan hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Seolah ia tidak menemukan jati dirinya yang dulu. Yang selalu ceria. Tidak menangis lemah seperti ini

"Aku Ingin bebas"

Baekhyun selalu menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Khawatir akan terjadi suatu yang membahayakan Baekhyun. Jongin telah sampai didepan pintu dengan tulisan 'Manager Room'. Itu ruang manajer-nya. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mengetuk pintu tersebut. Hingga sampai ketukan kedua, Pintu itu terbuka.

"Jongin? Ada apa? Silahkan masuk" Managernya memang dikenal dengan keramahannya. Walau tak kadang Managernya bersikap tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya pasien adalah prioritas utamanya. Jongin berjalan mengikuti sang manager ─atau kita bisa menyebutnya ketua dan perlahan duduk dihadapan ketua. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, ada apa?"

Jongin menarik nafas. "Kau tau yeol─"

"Kita berada di tempat pekerjaan kita, Jongin. Panggil aku Tuan Park" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya kaku. Dia juga bisa bercanda seperti tadi. "Baiklah, Baiklah" Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

"Kau tau pasien yang dibawa oleh Sehun? Bocah berumur 17 tahun itu." Perkataan Jongin membuat Chanyeol harus mengingat wajah-wajah pasiennya satu persatu. Dan setelah mengingat ─itu cukup lama akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Jongin balas mengangguk. "Aku cukup prihatin dengannya" Jongin bergerak gelisah. Merasa duduknya menjadi tidak nyaman. "Tadi aku baru mengobrol dengannya sebentar. Entah mengapa aku yakin, dia bukanlah pengguna narkotika kelas berat. Mungkin hanya sekedar heroin putaw?"

Chanyeol menatao Jongin sebentar kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tahapan Medis akan dilaksanakan nanti sore, kan? kita tidak bisa menebak-nebak. Jaman sekarang, narkotika bisa disalah gunakan oleh bocah berumur tiga belas tahun" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku psikolog ─walau tidak setinggi dirimu. Tapi aku merasakan bahwa Baekhyun itu Jiwanya tertekan. Bukan terguncang" Jongin berkata dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Apa dia mengatakan suatu hal padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan, dia ingin bebas. Sebelum ia benar-benar mati." Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Reflek Chanyeol langsung menepuk keningnya. "Bukankah seluruh pasien kita yang menyangkut narkotika selalu mengatakan seperti itu? Kau terlalu termakan wajah polosnya"

Jongin tidak terima. "Sekarang kau bisa cek ke kamarnya sekarang. Dia ada dikamar nomor 256. Dia baru saja mengamuk. Kau bisa lihat wajahnya yang sangat tertekan. Mungkin kau bisa sedikit menenangkannya" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, Bingung.

"Kau melimpahkan tugasmu padaku?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sama sekali tidak ada sopan santun. "Dengar, Sepupuku"

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja sang ketua. "Kau ditugaskan untuk menangani pasien jika perawat pribadinya sudah kuwalahan, kan? Nah aku cukup kuwalahan hari ini ─demi tuhan Baekhyun telah membantingku dan aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada punggung dan pinggangku" Chanyeol tertawa keras dan mengusap wajahnya untuk meredakan tawanya. Sepupunya ini, Lucu sekali. "Baiklah, Aku akan kesana pada jam makan siang. Aku ─"

"Tapi kamarnya berantakan sekali, Yeol" Jongin memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menyernyit. "Kan sudah aku bilang, dia mengamuk tadi. Yeah ─kalaupun dia mengamuk, wajahnya tetap menggemaskan, sih" Chanyeol bangkit dan memukul pundak Jongin pelan. "Kau terlihat seperti menyukainya" cetus Chanyeol.

"Hei, Aku ini psikolog, oke? Menyukai sesama jenis adalah jenis guncangan jiwa" Jongin tidak terima, Tentu saja. Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan sedikit kekehan kecil.

.

.  
Chanyeol membetulkan letak jam tangannya sambil berjalan dengan santai. Jas-nya juga telah kembali ia gunakan. Hentakan kaki nya seolah menegaskan bahwa yang sedang berjalan adalah Seorang pria tampan dengan segala kewibawaannya.

Mata bundarnya terhenti saat melihat salah satu staf pembawa makanan terhenti dikamar nomor 256. Itu kamar Baekhyun, kan?

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Chanyeol menghampiri Yerin ─pembawa makanan untuk pasien. "Ada apa?" Suara Bariton Chanyeol mengagetkan Yerin yang tengah menatap kosong kamar tersebut. Yerin langsung terlonjak kaget. Dan seketika, ia menjadi gugup. "A-ah tidak apa. Aku ingin mengantarkan makanan. tetapi aku baru saja mendengar suara pecahan didalam kamar 256" ucap Yerin pada akhirnya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Biar aku yang bawa" denga gugup, Yerin memberikan nampan itu pada Chanyeol dan Berbalik. kembali mendorong Troly dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Namun, sudah sampai ke ketukan yang kelima, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka pintu perlahan. Dan Chanyeol langsung membola. Kamarnya benar-benar hancur sekali.

Matanya terus menelusuri setiap sudut kamar. Jongin benar, bocah itu habis mengamuk. Dan kemudian matanya terhenti saat melihat sang pasien sedang tertidur meringkuk membelakanginya. Chanyeol meletakan namoan makanan di buffet terdekat. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol merapihkan pecahan-pecahan yang berserakan dilantai. dan setelah pecahan terkumpul, Chanyeol menelpon Office Boy untuk segera dibersihkan.

Setelah dibersihkan, Chanyeol bergerak mendekati ranjang berwarna putih itu dan duduk ditepinya. Memandang tubuh pasien yang ringkih itu. "Hey, Bangun. Kau harus makan siang" Dengan sedikit mengguncang bahunya, dan akhirnya sang pasien bangun. Mengusap kedua matanya layaknya anak kecil. Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. Namun langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Baekhyun ─pasiennya menatapnya tajam. "Ada apa kau datang kemari? Mau membiusku? Kau mau kubanting seperti Jongin?" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "Tidak.."

"... Perkenalkan, Aku Park Chanyeol. Ketua perawat disini" Baekhyun hanya menatap datar tangan Chanyeol yang melayang diudara ─mengajak berkenalan seperti yang dilakukan Jongin tadi. "Kau ketua, kau pasti tau kan nama-nama pasienmu?"

Ketus sekali bocah ini ─batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. "Well, Aku tau kau lapar. Kau bisa makan siang dengan ini" Chanyeol beranjak dan menyerahkan Nampan berisi beberapa makanan sehat dengan sup wortel yang mungkin rasanya hambar. "...Dan ini adalah obatmu. Kau harus meminum ─"

"Aku tidak memerlukan obat itu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Apa Jongin tidak memberitau hal ini padamu?"

Chanyeol menyernyitkan keningnya. Bingung. "Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak mau memakan obat-obatan sialan itu" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Setidaknya kau makan dulu oke?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

Keduanya tertegun. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

.

.

.

...

 **To Be Continued**

 **Btw, Mind to review, please?**


	3. Believe Me

Seorang wanita Cantik menutup pintu bercat putih itu. Merapatkan punggung mungilnya pada pintu tersebut dan menghela nafas setelahnya. Dengan wajah gugup, ia merogoh kantung celana-nya dan segera mencari kontak orang yang dibutuhkan.

Nada mulai tersambung. Wanita cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ─menandakan bahwa ia gugup. "Hallo, Oppa"

ia bernafas lega saat mendengar suara pria disebrang sana. "Dia datang, Oppa" Wanita itu memandang lurus benda apapun dihadapannya. Kemudian ia sedikit tersentak ketika orang yang ditelpon-nya mengagetkannya ─seolah tau ia sedang bengong. "Kau tidak berniat berminta maaf dengannya?"

Wanita itu meringis. "Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, Oppa. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

"Aku kira dia tidak akan masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi. Tapi ternyata ─"

ia menghela nafas panjang. "Jika kau tidak berniat, lebih baik aku keluar dari tempat kerjaku." Wanita itu ─Yerin menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Yerin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Yerin bersyukur. Setidaknya ia tidak hanya bekerja pada satu pusat rehabilitasi. Jadi Yerin merasa, ia akan fokus pada satu tempat kerja, yaitu tempat Pamannya.

Yerin memang bekerja ditempat rehabilitasi ini seminggu dua kali dan sisanya ia habiskan waktu di tempat pamannya.

Yerin menggelengkan kepala saat merasa genangan air mulai menumpuk disekitar mata cantiknya. 

.

.

.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Baek"**_

.

.

.

 **PSIKIS**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Believe me, please)**

 **Cast; ChanBaek and Other**

 **Rating; M (For Mature Language, Drugs and something. Nothing porn tragedy in this fict)**

 **Genre; Angst, Romance**

 **Disclaimer; 100% Mine. Maaf jika ada Kesamaan Alur, Latar dll. Itu tidak disengaja**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Shou-ai/boyxboy/yaoi!**

...

Keduanya Masih terdiam. Baekhyun terdiam karena tingkah lembut yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dengan Canggung, Chanyeol menurunkan telapak tangannya dari surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. Kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. ─menghilangkan rasa gugup, sebenarnya.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun yang awalnya menajam kemudian mulai melembut. Seolah kembali merasakan sentuhan hangat dari orang tuanya. Memang Baekhyun akui, Si Ketua bodoh ini ─menurutnya sangat memiliki aura kehangatan dan kewibawaan. Baekhyun merasa sedang dibelai lembut oleh sang ayah.

Namun kemudian Baekhyun sadar ─itu hanya khayalan. Orang tuanya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi. Baekhyun yakin akan hal itu.

Tatapannya yang melembut mulai kembali datar. tidak apa. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian ─pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ─penuh kharisma. "Nah, Tunggu apalagi? Ayo makan. Makanan disini tidak terlalu buruk. Tidak seperti makanan rumah sakit biasanya. Ini memiliki rasa. Dan.. aku rasa ini tidak hambar" Chanyeol tersenyum saat tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengambil piring datar itu. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, Perlahan Baekhyun memulai acara makannya.

Chanyeol meringis. Agak miris melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun bersikap urakan layaknya pengguna narkotika lainnya. Tapi... Jika seperti ini, Chanyeol lebih seperti melihat keadaan ibunya. Hanya menatap Kosong tembok datar dihadapannya.

"Baek ─" Layaknya slowmotion, Baekhyun menengok kearah Chanyeol dengan sangat perlahan. Chanyeol kembali menunduk. Agak susah menangani pasien seperti Baekhyun. Tidak mau bercerita dengan perawat. Lebih memilih mengosongkan pikirannya. " ─tidak baik melamun seperti itu. karena disaat pikiranmu kosong.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Takut kembali menyinggung perasaan siremaja dihadapannya ini. "...efek samping dari obat-obatan terlarang yang kau gunakan akan menyerang akal sehat-mu. Sehingga kemungkinan kau sakau ─bertingkah urakan tetapi sebenarnya tidak sadar adalah sembilan puluh persen" Chanyeol menunggu respon dari simungil dihadapannya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Baekhyun sama sekali diluar dugaannya. Baekhyun hanya kembali memakan makanannya. Seolah disini tidak ada Chanyeol. "Kau berasal dari mana?"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Sehingga sendok yang ia gunakan masih menyangkut pada mulutnya. Pipinya mengembung. Lucu sekali.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Entahlah. Chanyeol lebih merasa yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah bocah berumur 5 tahun. Chanyeol ─sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa alasan Baekhyun berada disini sebagai pengguna Narkoba. "...hei Telan dulu makananmu" Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Dan kembali menelan makanannya. "Apa perawat disini tidak mengetahui Sopan santun? Tadi Jongin yang main masuk seenaknya ─ " Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol menggunakan sendoknya seraya memicingkan matanya "Sekarang Kau, Selaku 'Ketua' bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang makan. Semua bocah lima tahun tau, bahwa itu perbuatan yang buruk" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Selalu saja ia yang salah. Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam memaklumi. Emosi remaja memang masih naik-turun.

Jadi Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Merasa Canggung dengan keadaan yang mulai menjadi dingin ─dan itu semua karena sifat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan piring kosong bekas nasinya. Tidak terlalu bersih, tapi setidaknya habis. "Aku ingin kau ─atau officeboy atau apalah untuk segera membuang piring itu." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Apa? Membuangnya?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya. Jika kalau tidak membuangnya, akan kujamin kalian akan menyesal" Baekhyun kembali meluruskan kakinya. Mengangkat selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi ─niatnya.

Tapi tidak setelah tangan besar milik Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun. "Tidak baik tidur setelah selesai makan ─" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kepala sampai ujung kaki. Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya ─tidak terima.

"atau kau akan semakin bulat, Baek" Chanyeol meringis Saat bantal berbentuk persegi itu sampai di kepalanya dengan cukup keras. "Diam kau, Pak Tua ─"

Baekhyun mendesis. Merasa dirinya diejek. Enak saja, ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya gendut ─walau Chanyeol tidak mengatakan dia gendut, sih.

"Yach! Aku tidak tua, enak saja" Baekhyun tidak peduli dan langsung tertidur. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan gerakannya. "Apalagi? Tolong jangan menyentuhku!" Mata Baekhyun menatap tajam Onyx legam milik Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh udara segar, Baek."

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dengan bermalas-malasan. "Aku akan mencari udara sendiri. Tidak perlu dikuntit dengan tiang bodoh sepertimu" Baekhyun mengambil blazernya yang menggantung disamping lemarinya. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk kembali menahan Baekhyun ─namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menghindarinya. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan sentuh aku?!"

Dengan santai, Chanyeol menjawab "Kau baru bilang satu kali. ─" Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol lebih menyebalkan dari Jongin. " ─Kau pikir bisa kabur dari tempat ini? Kami sudah terlalu sering mendengar alasan 'mencari udara segar padahal pasien sebenarnya ingin kabur. Dan lagi ─"

Chanyeol maju satu langkah mendekati Baekhyun. Memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan cengkraman cukup kencang. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Jika kau tidak mau memanggilku dokter, kau bisa memanggilku hyung,Chan,Yeol atau apapun yang kau mau. Tapi tolong, jaga sikapmu. mengejek seorang yang lebih tua sama sekali terlihat seperti seorang anak kurang perhatian dari orang tua" Baekhyun masih diam. Tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas perkataan Chanyeol dengan sepenuhnya. Namun ketika mendengar kata orang tua, Baekhyun yang awalnya memasang wajah gugup, langsung kembali berwajah datar. "Gimana aku mendapatkan perhatian. Orang tuaku sudah lama mati"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "Jaga Omonganmu! Orangtuamu masih hidup, Orang tuamu menginginkan kau sembuh sehingga kau diletakan ditempat ini. Orang tuamu sangat baik tapi kenapa kau malah mendoakan mereka mati?!"

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap tajam Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya tajam. Namun, Baekhyun sadar, ia tidak kuat jika berada disituasi seperti ini. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap kearah pintu. "Kau tidak tau, Kau sama sekali tidak tau, Yeol" Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun memutar knop pintu dan berlari. Menjauhi kamar itu untuk sementara. Setidaknya ia butuh udara segar yang berasal dari taman.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara sendu Baekhyun masih terdiam mematung. Tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah keluar dari kamarnya.

..

Mentari telah datang dan mulai menyapa penghuni rumah dimuka bumi melalui celah-celah dijendela. Satu persatu manusia mulai terusik dengan sinarnya. Sama seperti Baekhyun. Masih menggunakan piyama berwarna hijau muda dengan motif Daun musim gugur membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Baekhyun mengambil sisir kecil yang berada di Buffet samping tempat tidurnya. Mulai merapihkan penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat telinga mungilnya mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan sedikit menguap, Baekhyun berjalan malas. Mulai berfikir akan ada kegiatan apa di pusat rehabilitasi ini.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya. Menampilkan Seorang Kim Jongin yang menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah ceria. Jongin perlahan melunturkan senyumnya saat sadar Baekhyun tidak akan membalas senyumnya. "Selamat Pagi, Baek. Kau terlihat seperti Puppy" Mungkin sedikit rayuan bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. dan berhasil. Baekhyun tersenyum. tipis sekali "Ya, Pagi juga Jongin. Aku manusia, bukan puppy"

"Segeralah mandi. Kita akan sarapan bersama dengan pasien lainnya ─tidak dengan pasien yang memiliki gangguan jiwa yeah gila maksudku" Baekhyun terdiam. Sempat senang. "Maaf aku tidak ─" Jongin menggeleng. Tanda tidak setuju kalau Bocah ini menolak.

"Aku ─maksudku kita tidak menerima penolakan" Jongin memutar balik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya pelan. "Ayo mandi! Aku akan menunggumu disini.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Entahlah. Mungkin dia merasa lebih nyaman disini atau lebih tepatnya ─mulai menerima takdir.

Dengan setia, Jongin duduk menunggu Baekhyun dipinggir ranjang.

..

Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah mendekati ruang makan bersama yang berada dirumah rehabilitasi itu. Rumah Rehabilitasi ini memiliki agenda Seminggu sekali untuk melakukan makan bersama ─sebagai salah satu metode penyembuhan pasien. Chanyeol tersenyum saat pasien. Chanyeol tersenyum saat pasien yang rata-rata berusia 15 sampai 23 Tahun itu sedang memandang makanan mereka. Namun Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, bangku yang seharusnya diisi Baekhyun, Masih kosong. "Kemana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya pada salah satu perawat. Perawat yang ditanya tidak mengerti. Tentu saja, Baekhyun kan bukan pasien-nya. "Tidak tau, ketua"

"Jongin?"

Perawat itu mengangguk pelan. Mendapat pencerahan. "Ah ya, Jongin memanggil si bocah 256 itu." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Namanya Baekhyun, Kibum" Perawat yang dipanggil Kibum itu hanya tersenyum garing.

"Dokter, Kapan kita akan mulai makan?"

Salah satu pasien yang paling muda bernama Jimin ─15 tahun itu sepertinya mulai tidak sabar. "Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar? Kita semua juga lapar. Sabarlah sedikit, Bocah" Sekarang pemuda berwajah kotak yang mengatakan hal ketus seperti itu. Namanya Jongdae. Cukup cerewet. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus jengkel.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. Melihat pertengkaran ─yang justru membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat. Disini sebisa mungkin semua pasien saling mengenal, minimal. kalau bisa saling bercerita satu sama lain. Karena Chanyeol yakin mereka menggunakan narkoba hanya ada dua faktor.

─Kurang perhatian orangtua sehingga tidak dapat menceritakan kejadian sehari-hari atau  
─Terseret pergaulan.

Namun semua mendadak hening saat Jongin datang membawa Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sialnya terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun. Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, Baekhyun mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan. "Baekhyun, Kau bisa duduk disamping Jongdae"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun duduk disamping Jongdae dengan tangan yang menggenggam kotak kecil.

Chanyeol memulai acara sarapan bersama mereka hari ini.

Sarapan terasa hidmat karena setiap pasien fokus pada makanannya masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

Bocah itu menatap nasi dengan wajah datar penuh rasa tidak minat. Namun tatapan Chanyeol memaksanya menyantap makanan itu pada akhirnya.

Sampai pada suapan terakhir, Baekhyun langsung mengorek kantung celananya pelan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Dengan masih melirik Chanyeol yang sedang asik berbincang dengan perawat lain, Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya hingga berada dikolong meja. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memasukan benda itu kemulutnya dan mengambil gelas berisi air kemudian meminumnya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Dengan gugup dan sedikit panik, Baekhyun kembali memasukan kotak itu kedalam kantung celananya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan itu mulai gugup. Matanya melirik kesana kemari. "A-Aku selesai" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku juga selesai" Disusul dengan Jongdae. " ─Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya" Chanyeol mengangguk. mempersilahkan Jongdae untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Aku melihat ia membawa sebuah kotak kecil. seperti kotak menyimpan obat khusus. Apa dia menyembunyikan Narkoba?" Jongin berkata dengan ragu. Merasa tidak yakin dengan argumennya. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tau.

"Kita periksa kamarnya pada saat ia memulai kegiatan peminatan ─" Jongin mengangguk. Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Memaksa si mpu untuk menengok. " ─kau merawatnya hanya dari pagi sampai pukul duabelas siang. Sisanya biar aku yang menjaga ─merawatnya" Jongin melongo mendengar perkataan sepupunya. Dan Jongin mengangguk singkat. Tidak menolak.

.

.

Jongdae berlari kecil mengejar Baekhyun yang mulai sampai dikamar 256. "Baekhyun-ssi! tunggu aku!" Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggilpun menoleh. Tersenyum tipis pada Jongdae ─teman sebelahnya saat makan tadi.

"Ada apa, Jongdae-ya?

Jongdae masih mengatur nafasnya. Cukup lelah mengejar Baekhyun. "Bisakah kita menjadi teman dekat atau mungkin sahabat?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae datar. "Maaf Jongdae, Aku tidak percaya dengan kata sahabat." Perlahan wajah Jongdae menekuk, Kecewa.

"Tapi jika kau ingin berteman denganku, mana mungkin aku menolak?" Mendengar penerimaan Baekhyun, Jongdae langsung kembali bersemangat. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Jongdae mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan bergerak menyentuh tangannya ─bergandengan.

Tapi Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, Aku ─Jangan menyentuhku. Jongdae" Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

Jongdae mengangguk paham. Memaklumi keadaan yang memang mereka berdua baru saja mengenal lebih dekat. "Tidak masalah, Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebelum kegiatan peminatan dimulai" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju taman.

Keduanya masih terdiam canggung saat masih dalam perjalanan seperti sekarang. Jongdae yang tidak tahan dengan situasi ini berniat memulai pembicaraan. "Kau masuk ke kelas peminatan apa?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian menjawab "Musik" Singkat dan jelas. Tapi Jongdae tidak menye rah. Jongdae tau, Baekhyun sebenarnya anak yang ceria. Terlihat dari senyuman dimata cantiknya. "Hey, Kita sama!" Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Cukup senang. ia tau, Jongdae adalah orang yang baik. "Mohon bantuannya yah, Jongdae-ya"

Jongdae menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Nah kita terlalu asik mengobrol. Sampai langkah kita terasa lama. Kembali kekamar karena peminatan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi" Jongdae membetulkan letak jam tangannya. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berlari "Daah Baek"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan tersentak kaget saat melihat Chanyeol ada dihadapannya."Ayo ikut aku."

"kemana?"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun. "Mengambil seragam untuk peminatanmu. Kau ingin masuk musik, kan?" akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menurut.

"Baiklah"

..

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk segera masuk ke ruang musik. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Baekhyun bergerak pelahan untuk masuk ke kelas. Namun Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya saat merasa Chanyeol tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Apalagi?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung mau menjawab apa. "A ─Aku akan menunggumu." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku bukan bocah berumur lima tahun"

Namun Chanyeol masih bersikukuh. Ingin menunggu Baekhyun sampai kegiatan peminatannya selesai. "Aku perawatmu. Jika ada hal yang buruk terjadi, aku yang bertanggung jawab penuh"

Baekhyun terdiam. Melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Memandang Chanyeol tajam. "Setauku, Perawatku adalah Jongin. Bukan kau, pak tua"

"Aku mendengar kau tidak ingin direhabilitasi. Kau ini keras kepala sekali, huh? ─" Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun ─berusaha menjadi lebih tegas. " ─Cepat masuk. kegiatan sudah dimulai dari tadi. Kau membuat teman-temanmu menunggu, bocah tak tau sopan santun" Baekhyun menendang udara kosong sejenak dan kemudian berlari mendekati teman barunya beberapa menit yang lalu

"Jongdae ─yaaah"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mulai betah berada di tempat ini.

Baekhyun tengkurap diatas ranjang putihnya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata random. Dan tersenyum singkat saat mendapat kata-kata yang pas. Kemudian ia tulis di buku catatan kecilnya.  
Baekhyun terlalu berkonsentrasi sehingga tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol tengah membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. "Hey Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dengan sedikit memutar kepalanya perlahan, Baekhyun mendecak pelan saat melihat Chanyeol disampingnya. "Apalagi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Hanya proses pendekatan antara Perawat dan Pasiennya  
" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan smallnote miliknya. Chanyeol yang diacuhkan merasa sangat bosan. "Baek, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Namun reaksi Baekhyun pun sangat menggemaskan. Baekhyun menyentakan kepalanya kebantal dan kemudian bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Menatap datar Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku sedang membuat lagu." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Menunduk menatap catatannya Lalu tersenyum manis. Chanyeol terdiam. Kaget melihat Senyum Baekhyun yang sangat hangat. "Tadi dikegiatan musik, salah satu pembimbing memberi tugas untuk membuat lagu. aku membuat lagu ini untuk orang terdekatku ─dulu. Agar dapat menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terdengar ragu. Chanyeol masih terdiam, menunggu penjelasan Pemuda tujuh belas tahun dihadapannya ini. "... Walau mereka telah menghancurkan hidupku" dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tambah diam. Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum disaat ─Chanyeol yakin ini berhubungan dengan alasan kenapa pemuda mungil ini menggunakan Zat adiktif berbahaya tersebut. "Karena, Cepat atau lambat... Aku akan meninggalkan mereka" Baekhyun mengusap pelan sudut matanya. Menghapus jejak airmatanya yang mulai terlihat.

"Selamanya. Aku akan mati setelah ini" dan Chanyeol tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka mendengar pasien-nya putus asa seperti ini. Chanyeol berniat menggenggam Baekhyun, tetapi lagi-lagi ditepis. "Jangan sentuh aku, Yeol. kumohon"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Dan mengangguk paham. "Mau bercerita denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Mencari kepercayaannya. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih. "Percuma jika aku menceritakannya padamu" Chanyeol menganga kecil. Apa-apaan?

"Kau harus bercerita. Kita semua, terutama aku menyayangimu, Baek. Kita ingin kau sembuh." Benar kata Jongin, Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat rapuh. "Kalian tidak pernah mempercayaiku ─" Baekhyun mulai meremas pelan sprai putihnya. Berusaha menahan emosinya.

" ─Aku tidak menggunakan Obat-obatan sialan itu, yeol. Sama sekali tidak" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya tergesa-gesa. Masih menahan emosinya.

"Tapi kau telah dibuktikan menggunakan Narkoba, Baek. Kita tidak bisa menyangkal. Itu adalah hukum yang kuat" Chanyeol masih kukuh dalam pendapatnya. Tidak mungkin Sehun main menjebloskan bocah ini ke rehabilitasi sementara tidak menjalani tes medis. "Aku tau kau anak baik, Baek. Aku bisa membacanya dari tatapan matamu. Lain kali, berhati-hatilahdalam bergaul"

" ─Keluar"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. kemudian tangannya mengusap surai Baekhyun pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku memaksamu bercerita. Aku berjanji tidak akan memaksamu sampai kau ingin bercerita denganku" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ah Ya ─"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja kecil disamping pintu. Terdapat nasi dan beberapa lauk disana. "Makanlah. Dan kumohon minum obatnya. Agar kau cepat sembuh" mengangkat nampan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis. Ia hanya mengangguk.

..

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian memaksa Baekhyun untuk bercerita pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua tetap menjalani tahap rehab dengan seperti biasa. Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari untuk menjernihkan pikirannya saat itu. Cukup dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap untuk mengikuti tahap rehabilitasi mengenai keagamaan. Baekhyun menjadi lebih penurut sekarang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bingung dengan Baekhyun. Biasanya pemuda sekarang malas sekali beribadah. Tetapi pagi ini, Baekhyun sangat semangat mengikuti rehab ini. Saat ditanya kenapa Baekhyun sangat bahagia, Baekhyun hanya mengatakan "Aku ingin mendoakan orang-orang yang masih mendukungku. Agar orang itu terus bahagia." Saat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum

"Kau merindukan orangtuamu, ya?" Namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi kau mendoakan orang yang masih mendukungmu. Orang tuamu yang pertama mendukungmu, pastinya" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mendoakan kau, Jongin dan Jongdae. Karena hanya kalian yang masih mendukungku. Walau ini tuntutan pekerjaan kalian, sih." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Lucu sekali bocah ini. " ─sejujurnya aku bingung. ini terlihat seperti asrama daripada rumah rehabilitasi." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol sedikit mengusak rambut klimisnya. "Kami berusaha membuat pasien disini merasa ini adalah rumah keduanya" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pantas Jongdae tidak mau pulang dari sini" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat mengingat perkataan Jongdae. "Jongdae mengatakan bahwa Disini lebih nyaman dari rumahnya"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Chanyeol sibuk memandang Baekhyun yang terkekeh. Dasar. Padahal satu minggu yang lalu Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun bercerita segala hal. 

..

Seorang pastur sedang berbicara panjang ─pidato. Baekhyun kembali terdiam sekarang. Pandangannya kembali datar dan dingin.

"Kasih sayang orangtua dan sahabat, sangat dibutuhkan oleh kalian. Karena hanya dengan orangtua kalian diawasi. Dan dengan sahabat, kalian dapat melepas beban kalian" ─hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa tidak ada gunannya dia hidup. Mungkin akan lebih Baik jika dia mati. Bagaimana orangtuanya bisa membantu? Orangtuanya membuangnya ke tempat ini dan Sahabatnya -lah yang menyebabkan hidupnya seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa kepanasan. Setelah sang pastur mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Baekhyun langsung duduk dari bangku gereja dan berlari keluar. Berusaha menyelip diantara pasien lain.

Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol langsung keruangan pribadinya karena ada urusan . Jadi Baekhyun bisa langsung kekamarnya tanpa pertanyaan aneh dari si perawat.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit kasar. Membuka laci-laci buffetnya dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Namun Baekhyub menepuk dahinya, ia lupa menyiapkan minum. Baekhyun langsung mengambil gelas dan beranjak kearah dispenser.

Baekhyun menelan obat-obat itu dengan sekali tenggakan. Dan setelah meminumnya, Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dari buku catatan kecilnya. Dan bergerak seolah-olah ia tengah mengipas dirinya sendiri. Melupakan bahwa kamarnya telah disediakan fasilitas AC.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa Chanyeol telah melihat semuanya. Pria berumur 25 tahun itu sedang berdiri dipintu. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk.

Baekhyun yang merasa sedang ditatap-pun menolehkan kepalanya. Kaget melihat Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun menerka-nerka.. Apakah Chanyeol melihat ia memakan obat? "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Baek?" dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tetap diam. Chanyeol yang kesal pun mulai membuka laci Baekhyun satu persatu.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya saat melihat kotak kecil. Chanyeol membuka kotak tersebut. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Chanyeol. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Kemudian, dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga remaja 17 tahun itu terjatuh dikasurnya dan kotaknya terlepas. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mengambil kotak tersebut.

Dan semakin membola melihat isinya. "Kau membawa Narkotika ke tempat rehabilitasi?" Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. dan Kosong. Baekhyun tau pasti hal ini akan terjadi. "Jawab aku, Bocah! Kau membawa Narkotika sedangkan kau berada di tempat rehabilitasi. Apa kau bodoh?" Baekhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol membentaknya abis-abisan.

Nafas Chanyeol masih terengah. Berusaha menahan emosi. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan obat-obatan?" Chanyeol berdecih pelan.

"Jaman sekarang itu canggih. ─" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah. Masih tidak terima "Narkotika bisa diubah menjadi bentu obat maag asal kau tau." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Masa rehabilitasimu ditambah. Aku terlalu bodoh sehingga bisa percaya dengan wajah polosmu itu" dan kemudian Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun. Menutup pintunya kasar.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang bodoh ─"

Air matanya mulai meleh. Semuanya kembali terekam dimemorinya. isak tangis mulai terdengar disekitar kamar. "Sampai aku matipun, Tidak akan ada yang mempercayaiku. Sadar, Baek. Kau hanyalah pembawa sial" Baekhyin tersenyum. Mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya, Airmata itu terus keluar dari onyx miliknya.

.

.  
TBC.

.

P.S: FF Ini tidak sepanjang O.B kurasa. Mungkin tamat sebelum chapter sepuluh. Fast update? Review 25 lebih lanjut. *ngarep

P.S.S: Siapa yang sering nyoba senyum tapi ujung2nya nangis lagi? haha xp aku sering melakukan itu btw *curhat

P.S.S.S: CHANBAEK MENGGILA~


	4. Youre Smile, Baekhyun-ah

Dua pemuda tengah berlarian kecil dipinggir pantai. Berniat untuk mengejar perempuan cantik didepannya. Langkah kaki mereka tercetak diantara hamparan pasir pantai berwarna putih itu. "Yaaaach! mau kemana kau!" Sedangkan yang wanita terus tertawa sambil memegang topi berwarna merah kesayangan salah satu sahabatnya. "Tangkap aku, oppa. Ayolah~ dasar gendut! mengejar wanita saja tidak bisa"

Pemuda itu akhirnya duduk dipasir. Menatap Yerin dengan tatapan sinis-nya yang malah terlihat lucu. "Aku tidak gendut, kau saja yang terlalu kurus"

"Hey hentikanlah! kalian seperti seorang bocah kecil saja." pemuda bersurai kecoklatan terkekeh kecil. Sambil menyorot kedua teman berbeda gender yang terlihat seperti bocah menggunakan handycam-nya. "Yach! Kau merekam-nya?" Sekarang pemuda berdimple ─yang juga ikut berlari yang protes.

yang merekam hanya terkekeh. "Ayolah~ ini untuk kenang-kenangan! kita terlalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah sampai jarang sekali refreshing seperti ini"

satu wanita dan dua pemuda itu mengangguk. dan keempat orang itu langsung berteriak dan berlarian menuju pinggir pantai. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriakan yang wanita yang paling kencang.

"Suara-mu mirip sekali dengan petasan pernikahan" Didalam handycam-nya terlihat sang wanita sedang berkacak pinggang. menatap tajam pemuda yang berani menghina suara indahnya. "Apa katamu? apa kau tidak bisa berkaca?"

Dan mereka berempat mulai bermain dengan cipratan air laut. "Yach! handycam-ku basah, bodoh!"

.  
Baekhyun menutup handycam penuh kenangan itu. Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk mata bulan sabit-nya.

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya. "Aku benci kalian" Isakan mulai terdengar dikamar bercat putih khas rumah sakit. Jari lentiknya dengan perlahan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Tetapi aku menyayangi kalian"

 **PSIKIS**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Smile)**

 **Cast; ChanBaek and Other**

 **Rating; M (For Mature Language, Drugs and something. Nothing porn tragedy in this fict)**

 **Genre; Angst, Romance**

 **Disclaimer; 100% Mine. Maaf jika ada Kesamaan Alur, Latar dll. Itu tidak disengaja**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Shou-ai/boyxboy/yaoi!**

 **A/N: Aku telat update~ Maaf ya. Aku baru pulang dr kampung Maaf klo banyak typo. Langsung posting soalnya(?) maaf kalau mengecewakan. Di Chapter ini mulai banyak Chanbaek moment yuhuuu~~ Maaf kalo agak gaje yah. Buntu bangen ini soalnya *tiup poni* Saya juga ganti pen name dari peteryeol0627 jadi meyswcox yah oke thanks**

 **.**

 **Here We Go**

...

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang saat itu sempat terganggu ─mengarang lagu. Baekhyun sempat bingung karena akhir-akhir ini ia sedang dibuat pusing oleh perawat kelebihan kalsium itu.

Semenjak Baekhyun tertangkap basah sedang menggunakan obat, Chanyeol bersikap lebih tegas dan dingin pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan malas, Baekhyun membuka pintu berwarna cokelatnya. "Jongin? Ada apa?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung saat melihat Jongin berdiri dihadapannya. Jongin tersenyum singkat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap jam dinding di atas ranjang tidurnya. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang. Dan itu menunjukan bahwa seharusnya Chanyeol yang menjadi perawatnya.

Baekhyun itu spesial, mungkin? Disaat yang lain hanya mempunyai satu perawat, Baekhyun mempunyai dua perawat. Tapi sayangnya, Keduanya sangat menyebalkan ─menurut Baekhyun. "Chanyeol sakit hari ini. Jadi selama satu hari full, aku yang akan merawatmu" Jongin mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun. " ─baik-baik denganku, yah" Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan menonjok pelan bahu Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Berkeliling kamar Baekhyun sedangkan sipemilik kamar kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Apa saja yang kau pelajari di kelas musik?" Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, Tidak buruk juga. Guru pengajarnya juga sangat cantik. Aku jadi sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti peminatan" Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun sangat bersahabat dengan Jongin. Sedangkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam... Sosok Baekhyun mendadak menjadi lemah dihadapan Chanyeol... Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa. Sorot kewibawaan Chanyeol saat pertama kali Baekhyun datang ketempat ini sangat hangat. Sehingga Baekhyun sempat berfikir untuk menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan setelah Chanyeol menangkap basah Baekhyun sedang meminum obat terlarang ─menurut chanyeol. Menurut Baekhyun, sekarang Chanyeol menjadi sangat tegas. Tidak bisa diajak bercanda ataupun hal hal santai lainnya. Jadi jika Chanyeol menjadi perawatnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan si perawat. Tidak bisa mengelak karena

"Chanyeol menyeramkan"

" ─huh? apanya yang menyeramkan?"

Baekhyun memukul mulutnya pelan yang seenaknya saja menyebut nama Chanyeol. Jongin saja sampai mendengarnya. Lagi pula kenapa ia memikirkan Chanyeol? ugh lebih baik Baekhyun memikirkan Lee Hyori Nuuna yang menjadi staff pengajar diruang kelas musik.

"Semua orang mengatakan...  
perbedaan adalah hal yang indah..  
mungkin aku hanya satu-satunya...  
diantara mereka...  
yang tidak menginginkan adanya perbedaan...  
Entah Sifat, maupun pemikiran"

Goresan tinta mulai memenuhi smallnote milik Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menulis lirik lagu dengan Chanyeol sebagai pokok utamanya.

.

Jongin terkekeh pelan saat melihat Baekhyun memukul pelan bibir tipisnya. Jongin tau, Baekhyun khawatir pada Chanyeol. Namun gengsi menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol sangat besar ─mungkin.

"Kau menyukai Hyori nuna? Aku kira kau ini ..." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tawa "...Gay ─aw Sakit Baek!" Jongin yang ingin tertawa malah meringis karena smallnote Baekhyun berhasil terbentur dengan kepalanya.

Jongin menatap jengkel Baekhyun yang sedang merangkak untuk mengambil buku catatannya. "Jangan sembarangan, bodoh! Aku masih menyukai dada besar dan bagian bawah yang datar! bukan dada rata dengan bagian bawah yang menonjol! Dasar psikolog gila" Jongin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi pemuda mungil dihadapannya."Hey, Omonganmu seperti seorang profesional. Lagipula kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran lelaki. Dan aku pikir kaum gay kebanyakan pria manis sebagai bottom, kan?" Jongin menempelkan pinggangnya pada tepi buffet dibelakangnya. Jongin melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengejek.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sengit. "Kau yang terlihat lebih profesional karena mengetahui semua seluk beluk kaum gay, tuan kim. Sadarlah!" Jongin menatap datar Baekhyun. Jongin salah, Siapa yang bisa menang debat dengan Baekhyun? Teruslah bermimpi.

Mereka kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya masing masing. Jongin kembali menelusuri kamar Baekhyun. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto terbalik. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mengambil bingkainya dan menyernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tiga pemuda dan satu wanita tengah saling merangkul satu sama lain dengan Pantai sebagai Backgroundnya. "Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini..."

"...Tapi dimana?"

.

08.45 PM

Jongin keluar dari kamar 256 dengan raut wajah kelelahan. Baekhyun melihat Jongin yang sedang meneliti Bingkai Foto tadi siang. Alhasil, Jongin bekerja keras agar Baekhyun mau berbicara dengannya. Kemudian makan dan minum obat. Tapi sepertinya, Pikiran anak kecil Baekhyun menguasai. Baekhyun tidak mau makan dan minum sehingga Jongin harus menjajikan membawa Es Krim Stawberry esok harinya.

─mau tak mau, Jongin mengalah.

Jongin mendesah malas saat mendengar handpone-nya berdering. "Halo" Jongin sedikit melihat layar handponenya. Sepupunya menelpon.

 _"Halo, Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"_ Jongin menguap saat kembali mengingat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun. "Dia Baik-baik saja, Yeol. Aku harap besok kau masuk." Chanyeol terkekeh diseberang sana.

Nada bicara Jongin sangat menandakan bahwa ia kelelahan. _"Aku pasti masuk, Jongin. Hari ini aku absen karena Kepalaku pusing karena memikirkan Baekhyun"_ _  
_  
Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Memikirkan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol gugup. _"M-Maksudku ─tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Dia kan pasienku."_ Tentu saja Jongin tidak percaya. Namun karena terlalu lelah, Jongin lebih memilih mempercayai sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Sampai jumpa besok." Jongin memutuskan sambungannya dan mulai berjalan pulang dengan tas jinjing yang ia sampirkan dipunggungnya.

.

 _"Memikirkan Baekhyun?"_ Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Chanyeol kembali dilanda kegugupan. "M-Maksudku tentu saja aku memikirkan Baekhyun, diakan Pasienku" Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibirnya. Sadar bahwa Jongin tidak mempercayainya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Sampai jumpa besok" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat mendengar Jongin yang mempercayainya.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan kotak kecil digenggaman-nya. Kotak berisi obat-obatan yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

".. Maafkan aku karena terlalu tegas akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi pengguna narkoba yang benar-benar candu" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk Sedikit menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Baekhyun. "Aku janji akan membuatmu sembuh, Baek. Pegang janjiku."

Chanyeol terus menggumamkan doa untuk Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Mereka berdua saling memikirkan keadaan satu sama lain. Walau masih dalam batas wajar antara perawat dengan pasiennya.

..

Ranjang putih itu tidak berbentuk. Tubuh Mungil Baekhyun bergerak tidak karuan. Posisi Tidur Baekhyun memang buruk sekali. Sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang manis.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dengan bokong yang menungging. Walau cara tidurnya yang aneh, tetap saja dia sangat manis.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Baekhyun mengambil bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Agar ketukan pintu itu dapat teredam. "Aarghh!" Baekhyun melempar bantalnya kasar saat ketukan itu semakin keras. Baekhyun duduk diranjangnya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sementara surai cokelatnya sangat acak-acakan.

Setelah Nyawanya cukup terkumpul, Baekhyun bergerak menuju pintu. Membukanya cukup kasar. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. "Demi Tuhan, Jongin. Ini masih sangat pagi. Sarapan bahkan dimulai pada pukul tujuh. Dan kau tau ini jam berapa? ini masih pukul setengah enam. Apa kau ingin balas dendam atas perbuatanku kemarin? Balas dendam semaumu asal jangan sekarang! Aku masih mengantuk, hitam bodoh!" Baekhyun berbicara layaknya rentetan kereta api yang panjang. Baekhyun mengusak matanya. Baekhyun benar-benar mengantuk.

Namun saat aroma mint dan kayu manis itu menyapu indra penciumannya, Baekhyun baru sadar. Ini bukan Jongin. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Morning, Baek" Sosok itu tersenyum lebar.

"Okey, Aku kembali bermimpi. Tentu saja ini Bukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu padaku. Aku ingin kembali tidur" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan berniat kembalo tidur. Namun tubuhnya kembali berbalik saat tangan itu memaksa Baekhyun menatapnya.

Orang itu ─Chanyeol mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang menggunakan piyama bermotif babi. Feminim sekali ─Batin Chanyeol. "Ini aku, Baek. Park Chanyeol"

Perlahan, Kesadaran Baekhyun muncul. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa khawatirnya pada Chanyeol. "Kau sakit apa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Pelan sekali. Berbeda saat dengan Jongin. Penuh dengan teriakan dan penuh nada sinis.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "Hanya terlalu lelah." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Merindukanku?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apa-apaan? beberapa hari lalu, Mahluk ini sangat dingin. Tapi sekarang?

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tiang" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Menutup tawa kecilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Ayo ganti bajumu, Kita berolahraga pagi."

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Hari ini aku yang akan merawatmu. Full" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pasti akan membosankan. ─pikirnya. Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan Tubuh mungil itu bergegas untuk membasuh wajahnya dan berganti pakaian.

.

"Huh... Hahh" Baekhyun memegang lututnya. Merasakan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Baekhyun sebenarnya masuk dalam kategori malas berolahraga. Namun mulai minggu ini, Baekhyun diwajibkan untuk berolahraga selama satu jam dan itu akan dipandu oleh Chanyeol. "Kau payah! ini baru dua putaran!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel. Masa bodo dengan larangan Chanyeol untuk bersantai, Baekhyun benar-benar lelah sekarang. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Duduk disebelah Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku memang tidak pernah olahraga. Aku adalah anak yang malas bergerak"

Baekhyun bercerita dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dengan senyum tulus itu, tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun perlahan. Mengelusnya pelan layaknya Bayi yang baru berumur dua bulan. Seketika Ocehan Baekhyun terhenti. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tepat pada titik tengah bola mata jernih milik Chanyeol. "Yeol..."

Chanyeol masih mengusap pipi Baekhyun pelan. Menikmati lembutnya pipi berisi milik pemuda yang lebih muda. "Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat hembusan nafas Chanyeol menyapu wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Tetaplah tersenyum" Ibu jari Chanyeol terhenti pada sudut bibir Baekhyun "Karena aku sangat menyukai senyummu"

Sinar matahari terbit menjadi saksi terdengarnya dentuman yang berasal dari organ tubuh kedua adam itu

"Jantungku..." kedua kata hati itu berdesis.

.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae tengah menonton televisi di kamar Baekhyun. Tentu dengan pengawasan Chanyeol. "Jongdae, Waktu berkunjungmu tinggal duapuluh menit lagi" Jongdae yang mendengar Chanyeol berbicara mendengus jengkel.

"Setauku tidak ada batasan pasien lain mengunjungi kamar pasien lainnya." Chanyeol terdiam, skakmat. "Jongdae, Baekhyun butuh istirahat."

"Aku senang jika Jongdae berada disini" Chanyeol meringis saat mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau apa tujuannya mengatakan itu pada Jongdae.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pasrah.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat kedua pasiennya akur. Mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Dilayarnya tertera Nama Jongin. "Halo, Hitam"

 _"Yach!"_ Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar sentakan sepupunya. "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyernyitkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

 _"Ia mengaku kakaknya. Namanya Byun Baekbum. Dia mengatakan baru pulang dari luar negri. Tapi... Adiknya.."_ _  
_  
Chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan Jongin. Tidak mau mendengar lebih jauh tentang kisah menyedihkan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, Bawa orang itu ke kamar Baekhyun..."

"...Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak mau menemui kakaknya jika harus Baekhyun yg menemuinya" Jongin mengangguk paham.

Sambungan telpon mereka terputus. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih bercanda riang dengan Jongdae. "Yach! Bacon, Jangan panggil aku Chenchen!"

Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar ke penjuru kamar.

.

Baekhyun menatap apapun yang ada didepannya. Asalkan tidak menatap sang kakak yang sedang menatap adiknya miris disampingnya. "Baek, Tatap aku..."

Baekbum tersentak saat adiknya menolak sentuhannya. "Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tau, Kau tau semuanya... Baekbum"

Baekbum menatap adiknya miris. Penuh pandangan terluka. "Baek.. Aku kakakmu." Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Airmata mulai turun dari mata bulan sabitnya. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku"

Baekbum dan Baekhyun terdiam. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Jika Baekbm menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan miris, Baekhyun memandang Baekbum dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan kasihani aku" Ucapan itu meluncur mulus dibibir Baekhyun "Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, hyung!"

"Aku peduli padamu, Aku menyayangimu, Aku pergi karena aku ingin mencari uang untuk ─"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hyung." Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. "Aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menahan rasa pusing yang menjalar dikepalanya. Bayang-bayang kakaknya yang menyayanginya, orang tuanya dan sahabanya kembali terekam diotaknya.

 _"Selamat ulangtahun baekkie! Kami mencintaimu~"_

 _"Baekkie adalah suatu anugrah yang telah tuhan berikan untuk kami"_

 _"Baekhyun, Adikku, Kau harus tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang kuat"_

Namun...

 _"Anak tak tau diri! Aku sangat malu mempunyai anak sepertimu"_

 _"Kami tidak butuh sampah sepertimu! mimpi apa aku memiliki anak sepertimu"_

 _"A-Apa? Maaf, Aku harus pergi"_

 _"Kenapa Hyung menamparku?"_  
 _"Tak bisakah kau berubah?! Jangan menjadi anak liar!"_

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat Baekbum menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. "Hyung.." Air matanya kembali menggenang. Bersiap untuk tumpah. "Aku membutuhkan kalian..." Baekbum menarik adik kecilnya kepelukannya. Baekhyun menangis kencang. Nafasnya tak teratur. Baekbum yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya, akhirnya tidak bisa menampung airmata lebih banyak lagi.

Keduanya menangis.

Tanpa menghiraukan pria tinggi yang sedang menatap mereka lekat. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?"

.

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Menatap kosong kolam ikan dihadapannya. Menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol membuat sebuah lelucon, Tetapi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan sedikit Senyuman.

Baekhyun telah kembali seperti pertama kali datang ketempat ini.

Sejak kedatangan Baekbum, Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun menjadi kembali berubah. Chanyeol cukup senang saat Baekhyun menolak diajak pulang oleh Baekbum.

Entah apa alasan Chanyeol merasa cukup senang.

Chanyeol yang mulai merasa jengah akhirnya menjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol jongkok, mengerutkan dahinya bingung

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Membelainya pelan seolah memberi kehangatan. "Kau masih ingin menangis?" Chanyeol kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun. Masih dengan menggenggam tangannya.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas genggamannya. Mulai merentangkan tangannya dan menghadap Baekhyun. "Kau bisa memelukku. Menumpahkan semua tangisan dibahuku. Kau bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihmu didadaku. Karena aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang..."

"...yang"

"Menjadi sandaran nomor satu bagimu" Chanyeol berfikir keras saat berfikir kata-kata terakhir. Namun akhirnya, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol merasa seragamnya basah.

"Aku benci pada diriku sendiri"

"Jangan membenci dirimu, Baek. Karena masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu." Setelah lebih tenang, Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol dan sedikit mengusap air matanya. Baekhyun meremas pelan dadanya saat merasa sakit yang amat luar biasa menyerang diafragmanya. "C-Chanyeol.. A-yo kekamar" Chanyeol yang melihat itu panik.

Satu yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol, Efek Narkotika yang dikonsumsi Baekhyun kembali bekerja.

.

Baekhyun masih terus mencoba bernafas. Walau nafasnya tersenggal. Badannya terasa panas dan bintik merah mulai terlihat disekitar lehernya. Baekhyun sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Berusaha menahan sakit. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyiapkan beberapa obat rutin untuk Baekhyun. "Baek, Ayo minum obat" Baekhyun menggeleng. Mulutnya sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Be-rikan aku obat ..." Baekhyun terengah-engah. Rasa sakit itu terus menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Yang kemarin kau bawa, Yeol" Namun Chanyeol menggeleng keras "Tidak"

"Tolong, Yeol. Ini sangat sakit" Baekhyun menangis karena menahan rasa sakitnya. "Hiks.. ini sakit, yeol. Tolong aku" Namun Chanyeol tetap dalam pendiriannya. "Kau harus berhenti tergantung pada obat-obatan terlarang itu Baek" perlahan Chanyeol mengelap keringat Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangannya. "Itu bukan narkotika Yeol.. Ku mohon percaya padaku.. ini sakit yeol" Air mata kembali turun dari bolamata cantik itu. "Sangat sakit ─aaargh"

Bola mata Baekhyun perlahan tertutup. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terpejam langsung diserang rasa panik. "Baek? Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mendekatkan jari telunjuknya kebawah arah lubang hidung Baekhyun. Dan kemudian bernafas lega.

Baekhyun hanya pingsan.

Chanyeol mulai menyelimuti Baekhyun. Memandang wajah kekanakan sang pasien. Kemudian mengecup keningnya pelan. "Selamat Malam, Baek. Mimpi indah. Maaf, Aku hanya ingin kau terus melawan efek sampingnya. Dan kau akan segera sembuh"

Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak sadar, perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu tidak akan membuat Baekhyun sembuh.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. You Look like a Puddle

"Luhan.." Pemuda bermata rusa itu memutar badannya menoleh kearah pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. "Ada apa?" Luhan Menjawab. Jongin menggeleng. Matanya terus menelusuri wajah Luhan. Menatapnya sangat dalam.

"Kau tau, Hyung? Wajahmu sangat tidak asing." Luhan mendecak malas. Atasan ─yang ia anggap Dongsaeng-nya ini memang aneh.

"Kita kan sering bertemu bodoh!" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hyung. Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Jongin mengetukkan Jarinya sebentar "Ah Iya ─"

"Luhan... Tolong siapkan meja makan karena sarapan akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi" Luhan menatap datar Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah melas. "Aku ke ruang makan dulu. Kau terlalu lambat, Bodoh" Luhan Berlari kecil. Menghampiri Chanyeol ─yang mengintrupsikan untuk menyiapkan meja makan.

Jongin mendesah pelan. "Oh, Ayolah.. Aku yakin kalau Luhan itu..."

"Jongin! Bantu aku!"

Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Aishh.. Iya, Iya. Dasar Raksasa tidak sabaran. Sepupu bodoh!" Mau tak mau Jongin harus menghilangkan pikirannya mengenai Luhan.

.

.

 **PSIKIS**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(You Look like a puddle, And I Love Puddle)**

 **Cast; ChanBaek and Other**

 **Rating; M (For Mature Language, Drugs and something. Nothing SMUT)**

 **Genre; Angst, Romance**

 **Disclaimer; 100% Mine. Maaf jika ada Kesamaan Alur, Latar dll. Itu tidak disengaja**

 **Warn: Typo(s), Shou-ai/boyxboy/yaoi!** _ **Italic; Flashback**_

 **A/N: Saya baru nongol lagi xD ini chapter benar-benar pendek. Serius xdd jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Buat yang nanya kenapa Chanyeol ga cek obat Baekhyun dulu, bakalan terjawab dichapter ini. Di Chapter ini juga mulai ada flashback, so baca aja! Maaf aku telat update~ ini sebenarnya masalah internet positif. btw, ada yg tau cara supaya ga ke block? :( atau ada yg tau provider yg ga kena internet positif? mohon dijawab terimakasih^^  
**

 **.**

 **Here We Go**

...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhku dengan pelan. Awalnya aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka kedua mataku. Tetapi Karena orang itu mengecup pelan Keningku, Mau tak mau aku terbangun. "Apa-apaan kau?" Perawat Gila itu ─Chanyeol tersenyum. "Selamat Pagi, Puddle"

Aku membolakan mataku. Tak terima. "Aku bukan puddle. Dimana Jongin? Ini saatnya Jongin yang menjadi perawatku" Lagi-lagi perawat gila itu hanya tersenyum sinting.

"Mulai sekarang, Aku yang akan menjagamu. Semampuku. Siang-malam. Kapan saja. Aku akan selalu menjagamu" Aku tercengang. Mendengar kata-kata menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut perawat itu.

Cheesy sekali. Tetapi aku mulai merasakan hawa panas berkumpul disekitar pipiku. Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau perayu yang hebat." Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya. Mungkin dia bingung ?

"Ouh... Aku serius, Puddle. Tidak bercanda." Aku tidak peduli. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan bersiap untuk kembali berjelajah ke alam mimpi. Namun Chanyeol kembali menahanku. "Ayo mandi.. dan lekas sarapan"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau. Pasti lauknya hanya terdapat Sayur hambar" Aku menyernyit kesal saat mendengar Chanyeol tertawa. "Hari ini berbeda, Puddle"

"Hei.. aku sudah bilang.. Aku bukan puddle!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal ─reflek. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Mataku membola saat merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol mulai merambat menyentuh pipiku dan membelainya pelan. "Aku menyukai puddle..."

"Puddle itu manis.. Menggemaskan walau wajahnya terlihat cukup menyebalkan. Itu benar-benar menggambarkan wujudmu, Baek" Aku memalingkan bola mataku agar menatap apapun selain perawat kelewatan kalsium ini. Tangannya mulai merambat kepucuk kepalaku. Mengelusnya pelan dari puncak kepala hingga tengkuk-ku seraya tersenyum penuh kharisma. Senyum tipisnya mampu membuatku tak bisa berhenti menatap kedua bongkah bibir Chanyeol yang cukup tebal. "Dan aku menyukai puddle" Aku merona hebat. Bukan masalah puddle. Dia berbicara padaku dengan jarak kurang lebih lima senti. Sangat dekat. "Nah, Sekarang lekaslah mandi. Sebelum kau benar-benar memiliki bau seperti Puddle" Dan aku menendang pelan tulang keringnya hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

.

 _Baekhyun berjalan mengendap-endap_ _menghampiri sosok 'hyung' kesayangannya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan masakan didepan-nya. "Boo"_

 _'Hyung'-nya tersentak kaget saat Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang. "Yach, Bacon bodoh... kalau masakanku tumpah bagaimana?!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan._

 _"Araso. Aku minta maaf" Baekhyun menarik kursi dimeja makan dan mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi tersebut. "Hyung, kau sangat jago dalam bidang memasak. Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas tata boga saja?"_

 _yang lebih tua menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Memasak selalu mengingatkan-ku_ _tentang rasa..."_

 _"...sedangkan aku tidak ingin menjalani hidup dengan penuh rasa"._

 _yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham_

 _"...Nah, Nasi Goreng telah siap! Ayo panggilkan yang lain agar sarapan bisa kita mulai"_

 _Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menghabiskan Nasi gorengku lebih dulu. Karena mereka pasti akan kembali meminta nasi gorengku walau telah mendapat jatah" Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. Yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Baiklah... Ayo dimakan." Dengan mata berbinar, Baekhyun memulai acara makannya._

 _Suara Sendok dan piring yang bersentuhan menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat bersemangat dengan sarapannya kali ini. "Iwni swangawat ewnwak hyuwng" yang lebih tua memandang yang lebih mungil dengan tatapan jengah._

 _"Telan dulu makanan-mu, Bacon" Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menelan makanannya. "Ini sangat enak hyung! Makananmu memiliki ciri khas tersendiri! Aku mencintaimuuuuuu~"_

 _Baekhyun mengecup singkat pipi yang lebih tua "Eww.. kau menjijikan!" keduanya tertawa._

 _bahagia. seperi orang idiot._

 _._

 __ _Aku mencoba memaafkanmu.._ _  
_ _karena aku sangat menyayangimu..._ _  
_ _Tapi kesalahan kecil dimasa lalu..._ _  
_ _Membuat kata persahabatan diotakku menjadi semu..._

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatap kosong jalanan dihadapannya. Hari ini kelas peminatan sedang libur. Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. "Baek.. Apa kau merasa lebih baik setelah kejadian kemarin?" Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Tidak minat menjawab.

"Jujurlah..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuknya. "Yeol.. Tak bisakah kau membebaskanku? Aku tidak sanggup, Yeol... biarkan aku mati" Airmata mulai jatuh dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung panik. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya. Walau sempat berontak, tapi akhirnya Baekhyun menurut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan hal itu, Baek? Masih ada aku disini" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan. Bermaksud menenangkan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, Yeol. Benar-benar tidak sanggup" Chanyeol sedikit mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun. Entah kenapa aroma shampoo yang dikenakan Baekhyun menjadi favoritnya.

"Ceritakan semua yang kau rasakan.. Tidak baik memendam semuanya sendiri..." Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya "...Jika kau ingin cepat keluar dari tempat ini ─" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ragu melanjutkan perkataannya " ─kau harus cepat sembuh"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya saat aku sudah siap"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "Kembalilah kekamar. Bersiap karena Agenda Keagamaan akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol tau, itu semua palsu. Seolah hanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa keadaan simungil baik-baik saja.

* * *

Baekhyun sedikit berlari kecil saat Jongdae menarik tangannya. "Ayo Baek, Peminatan akan dimulai lima menit lagi! cepat cepaat!" Baekhyun yang mendengar ocehan Jongdae mengerucut sebal. Salahnya juga yang bangun kesiangan karena terus kepikiran kejadian disaat sarapan.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai dikelas musik. Sedikit telat, tapi itu bukan masalah karena mereka baru satu kali terlambat.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang kebingungan. Gurunya memberikan tugas untuk membuat satu bait lirik mengenai "Orang tua" atau "Sahabat"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik. Kedua kalimat itu yang membuat hidupnya semakin miris. "Mrs, Apakah tidak boleh mengenai percintaan?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sang guru mengangguk. "Boleh saja.." Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah. "Tetapi tetap antara cinta orang tua dan kasih sayang seorang sahabat" Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Kesal.

"Aku tidak punya orangtua ataupun sahabat, Mrs. Lee" Mrs. Lee tersenyum singkat. Menepuk punggung Baekhyun singkat. "Siapa yang melahirkanmu? Siapa yang memberimu bimbingan dari merangkak hingga tumbuh seperti ini?" Mrs. Lee duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Baekhyun. "Dan Bagaimana hidupmu bisa berarti tanpa rengkuhan hangat sahabat? disaat keluargamu sedang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, Dengan siapa kau bisa berkompromi selain dengan sahabat?" Baekhyun tertegun.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

.

Jongin memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Memainkan games untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Jongin sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam kotak kecil berisi butiran obat. "Hyung.. Itu milik Baekhyun?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Tetapi tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari kotak tersebut.

"Apa itu narkoba?" Jongin meletakan handponenya ke saku celana. Mencoba serius mengenai arah pembicaraan ini. Jongin mendengus saat hanya melihat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hey dude. Rehabilitasi ini dilengkapi ruang untuk meneliti jenis obat. Dan kau menyia-nyiakan fasilitas itu? Holly shit. Kau akan selalu berpikiran negatif pada Baekhyun."

"Jaga omonganmu, Hitam. Kau berada di Pusat Rehabilitasi" Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi disini hanya kita berdua"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak menguji obat ini karena aku tidak ingin kecewa.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "...Kecewa jika obat itu benar-benar narkotika" Jongin yang melihat sepupunya lebih murungpun menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Bermaksud menenangkan.

"Kau mencintainya, hyung?" Chanyeol tersedak begitu saja saat perkataan Jongin meluncur masuk ke alat pendengarannya. "Kau gila? Aku adalah Psikolog." Jongin menatap sang sepupu datar.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang namanya cinta"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Aku hanya menyayanginya layaknya sang kakak menyayangi seorang adik. Lagipula didalam dunia psikologis, Menjadi gay adalah gangguan jiwa. hey, sungguh aku masih waras!" Jongin yang mendengar rentetan perkataan sepupunya itu dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Jika dugaanku salah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencari alasan yang berputar." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tawa "Tingkahmu seperti seorang pencuri yang dipaksa untuk mengaku, Hyung"

Jongin terkekeh seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang terdiam mematung didepan meja kerjanya.

Chanyeol mendesah.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah peminatan selesai dilaksanakan. Wajahnya muram, Senyum-nya tak nampak. Surai kecoklatannya sedikit acak-acakan. Wajahnya benar-benar tirus.

Baekhyun jadi teringat dengan perkataan Hyori Nuuna ─ menyuruh semua pasien memanggilnya seperti itu ─mengenai Agenda Kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh Pengurus pusat rehabilitasi ini.

Baekhyun sangat semangat. Yang membuat Baekhyun murung adalah persyaratannya.

Setiap peserta wajib membawa orang yang mereka cintai. Entah itu Keluarga atau sahabat. Setelah menentukan, Para Perawat akan memberikan kesempatan sipasien untuk menghubungi rekannya.

Semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Kecuali Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai orang lain. Karena cinta yang ia terima, telah mati sejak lama.

.

Saat ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Chanyeol sudah siap memegang nampan yang terdapat Beberapa makanan sehat dan beberapa obat untuk membuat pasien cepat sembuh.

Dengan sedikit kerepotan, Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar 256 dengan pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat saat matanya menangkap si puddle sedang tidur meringkuk membelakanginya. Dengan pelan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Menepuk pelan punggunh Baekhyun agar pemuda mungil itu terbangun. "Hey, Baek. Ayo Bangun. Jam Makan malam telah tiba."

Baekhyun mulai terusik. Simungil mulai mengusap matanya pelan seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil. Si mungil memang selalu menggemaskan. "Aku kenyang" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya tidak yakin.

"Kau hanya makan sedikit saat makan siang tadi" Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus memberi asupan nutrisi untuk pasiennya. "Kepalaku sedang pusing, Yeol" Chanyeol sedikit kecewa. Namun satu detik kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Biar aku suapi..."

"...aku tak menerima penolakan" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Baekhyun menurut. Baekhyun mulai bangun dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Dengan senyum tulus dan mata yang saling memandang satu sama lain, Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat Baekhyun memutus kontak mata mereka. Pipi yang dulunya sedikit berisi ─namun sekarang Chanyeol heran, Simungil menjadi Tirus sedikit merona. Ibu Jari Chanyeol terulur mengusap pelan sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terkena noda dari kuah samgyetang ─menu makanan mereka.

"Lusa nanti kau ikut refreshing ke pantai, kan?" Baekhyun yang tadinya tersenyum, perlahan senyumnya memudar. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau samgyetang itu lagi" Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Chanyeol kembali menyuapi simungil. "Jawab, Baek."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya selang waktu ia menelan makanannya. Pemuda mungil itu berniat membuka mulutnya. "Syarat Refreshing itu terlalu berat untukku..."

"... kau tau, Aku tidak mempunyai sahabat dan orangtuaku tidak menyayangiku sekarang." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba tersenyum walau tatapannya sendu. Chanyeol meletakan piring yang berisi makanan itu kemudian kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Tangisan Baekhyun akhirnya pecah. Baekhyun benci. Baekhyun benci dirinya yang selalu menangis  
Membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah dihadapan Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun membenci tempat ini yang menurutnya begitu membosankan  
Tapi...  
Tanpa tempat ini, Baekhyun tak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaik Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae.  
Walau Baekhyun tidak mau peduli lagi dengan kata berlabel 'Kasih Sayang'

Tangan besar Chanyeol mulai mengusap pelan kepala bagian belakang milik simungil. Menenangkan simungil hingga lebih tenang. "Baek... Ada aku disini..." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Beberapa kali untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. "Jangan pernah merasa sendiri, Kau bisa anggap aku adalah kakakmu.. Atau kau bisa anggap aku adalah temanmu.. Kau bisa menjadikan aku partner saat ke pantai nanti. Kau bisa lakukan apa saja padaku, Baek. Apapun untukmu... Aku rela"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pelan. "Itu semua karena aku Men ─"

" ─yayangimu"

Baekhyun menarik pelukannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang berkembang dan mengusap pelan mata serta pipinya yang lengket oleh air mata "Benarkah? Aku boleh memilihmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi kau kan panitia."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan usahakan, oke?" Chanyeol terbangun dari duduknya dan bergerak membersihkan nampan bekas acara makan malam Baekhyun.

"Ayayay, Captain!" Baekhyun memasang pose hormat dan kembali memasang posisi berbaring. "Nah sekarang tidurlah. Istirahat yang cukup oke? Aku keluar dulu"

Baekhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya terpaksa kembali membuka matanya.

Chanyeol ─lagi-lagi mencium keningnya dengan hangat.

.

"Benarkah?!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat reaksi Jongdae yang begitu berlebihan. Mulutnya menganga serta matanya yang membola. "Iya, Jongdae.. Apa aku terlihat bohong?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Wah, Kau hebat!" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae heran. "Hebat apanya?" Namun Jongdae menyeringai.

"Aku yakin.. Psikolog juga manusia" Baekhyun mengerucut. Tolong, Jongdae terlalu berbelit. "Jangan berbelit, Jongdae! Come on, Apa maksudmu?"

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun serius. "Aku rasa, Perawat Park jatuh cinta padamu" Sedetik kemudian, Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Baekhyun tidak shock. Si mungil hanya memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan kata 'cinta' "

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Chanyeol melakukan hal itu semata-mata hanya karena aku adalah pasiennya. Pasien adalah Tanggung jawabnya"

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Review Please?**


	6. Aku Mengerti, Baekhyun

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Chanyeol melakukan hal itu semata-mata hanya karena aku adalah pasiennya. Pasien adalah Tanggung jawabnya"

Jongdae mendengus malas. Byun Baekhyun yang bodoh. Jongdae bukanlah seseorang yang tabu dengan persoalan yang diberi label 'cinta'. "Baek, Aku yakin perawat berkulit tan atau kau biasa menyebutnya siapa?" Jongdae bertanya. Memastikan. Baekhyun yang masih begitu tidak berminat membicarakan ini hanya menjawan singkat.

" ─Jongin, Jongdae"

Jongdae menjentikan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Seakan-akan dirinya baru saja mendapat sebuah pencerahan. "Baru saja aku akan mengatakan-nya" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Alasan yang bodoh, Jongdae ─Batin Baekhyun bersaut.

"... Apa perawat Jongin itu pernah mencium keningmu? Aku yakin Jongin juga menyayangimu, Baek. Tapi dia tidak sampai menciummu." Jongdae sedikit melirik Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksi yang ditujukan oleh si mungil. Tapi yang Jongdae dapatkan hanyalah pandangan datar. Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Baekhyun! Kau tidak menghargai analisaku!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Jongdae ini, bodoh sekali. "Jongdae-ya..."

Jongdae menoleh. Menatap mata bulan sabit sahabatnya yang kali ini terlihat lebih berisi dari biasanya. Binarnya begitu tercetak jelas. "... Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku mati rasa..."

Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar. "...Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan satu kata penuh kepalsuan. Sahabat, aku tak percaya dengan kata itu" perlahan sinar wajah Jongdae meredup. Terkejut. Berarti selama ini Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya sahabat seperti dia yang menganggap Baekhyun sahabat. "... Tapi aku berterima kasih. Karenamu, aku kembali merasakan.. Apa itu kasih sayang seorang teman"

Baekhyun dapat melihat linang air mata Jongdae. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Mau memelukku?" dan tanpa keraguan lagi, kedua tubuh itu merengkuh satu sama lain. Saling memberi kekuatan yang berarti. "Kau tidak perlu merasa sendiri disini, Baek─ " Jongdae merasa nafasnya terhendat. Airmata keduanya telah membasahi bahu masing masing setiap sandarannya.

" ─ Ada aku disini... Walau kita baru bertemu.. Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu" Jongdae berkata dengan penuh keteguhan. Baekhyun menangis tersendat. Pelukan Jongdae adalah pelukan yang dapat menenangkan segala pikiran buruknya.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya hidup kembali.

Baekhyun masih memeluk Jongdae dengan erat. Mengusakkan kepalanya disekitar bahu sahabat barunya itu. Ia sadar, ia telah mengeluarkan sifat manjanya. "Byun Baek.. Kau percaya kan, Perawat Park itu menyukaimu?" Jongdae berbisik dengan jahil. Baekhyun membolakan matanya. "Yach! Jangan membahas itu!" Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan sang teman dan mulai memukul kecil Jongdae.

.

.

.

Keduanya tertawa beriringan..

Menciptakan suasana yang begitu hangat disetiap candaannya...

.

.

.

 **"Aku menemukan kebahagiaanku..."** Baekhyun berlarian kecil menuju kamar penuh kasih sayang miliknya. 256. Baekhyun akan segera mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk kegiatan esok.

.

.

.

.

 **"Aku harus tetap hidup..."** Nafas Baekhyun tersenggal saat telah selesai mempersiapkan seluruh peralatannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas berwarna merah gelap itu.

.

.

.

.

 **"Aku bertahan demi semua orang yang mencintaiku disaat aku bahagia maupun sedih"** Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Rasa sesak, kulitnya yang mulai menimbulkan bercak kemerahan serta peningnya kepala sehingga tubuh mungilnya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Terbayang wajah Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin dan beberapa kawannya yang berada di tempat rehabilitasi ini yang tanpa ia sadari selalu memberi motivasi. Memberi kasih sayang yang rasanya tidak akan usai. Rengkuhan Chanyeol, pelukan Jongdae dan lelucon Jongin seakan akan adalah vitamin hariannya.

.

.

.

.

 **"Bukan karena seseorang yang meninggalkanku begitu saja saat ia menghancurkanku"** _Baekhyun tersenyum singkat menatap pemuda lebih tua yang kali ini terlihat gelisah. "Ada apa, hyung?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sofa kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya. Mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakan televisinya. Yang lebih tua bergerak gelisah._

 _"Aku akan membuatkan kau minum" Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Acuh._

 _Tapi Baekhyun menyernyit disaat dirinya merasakan benda dingin yang menusuk disertai cairan memasuki tubuhnya. Seketika, Baekhyun merasa dirinya melayang. Pikirannya mendadak sangat enjoy dan kemudian otaknya tidak bekerja selain telinganya yang berfungsi. "Maafkan aku, Baek"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau jahat, Hyung"_

.

.

.

PSIKIS

(Aku mengerti, Baekhyun)

Cast: ChanBaek and Other

Rating: M

Warn; YAOI! BXB! TYPO(s)

.

.

.

...

..

.

 _"Hyung, tempat ini dilengkapi fasilitas untuk meneliti obat-obatan."_ perkataan Jongin kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Itu adalah narkotika atau ─penyebab selama ini Baekhyun frustasi.

"Aku harap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan" Chanyeol menggenggam tabung kecil itu dengan erat. Dengan cepat pria itu mengambil jas khas miliknya dan bergerak menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah rehabilitasi ini yang entah mengapa terasa panjang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan saat ia telah sampai didepan ruang penuh alat-alat kebutuhan kimia. Mata bulatnya menoleh keruang yang berada dipojok ruangan. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Lalu mengangkat tangannya bergegas mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan jas khas dokter tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. "Ada apa, Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sedikit ragu. Namun jika ia tidak melakukan ini, ia akan selalu berfikiran negatif tentang Baekhyun. "Tolong teliti apakah obat ini mengandung narkotika atau siapa sekedar obat biasa" Chanyeol menyodorkan tabung kecil berisi obat-obatan itu. Wanita cantik itu menganga kecil. "Wow. Kalian dibodohi pasien?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah, Jihyo-ssi. Aku hanya meminta kau meneliti obat ini" Jihyo ─ahli kimia itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Mungkin sedikit memakan waktu. Kau ingin menunggu?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Jihyo langsung bergerak mengambil beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jongin terserang rasa panik saat masuk kedalam kamar salah satu pasiennya ─Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup buruk. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ─terlihat sedang menahan rasa sakit serta bintik-bintik merah yang masih terlihat samar oleh Jongin. Tanpa ragu, Jongin mendekati pasien mungilnya itu dengan mencoba memberinya kekuatan. "Lawan, Baekhyun. Kau cukup melawannya maka kau akan segera sembuh. Lawan pengaruh narkotika yang kau konsumsi, Jangan mau terbawa arus! Baekhyun kau dengar aku?!" Jongin hampir menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyesakkan. Nafas simungil terus tersendat. Dadanya terihat terangkat-terantuk kasar kepermukaan ranjang.

Jongin tak tahan. Jongin takut kejadian pasien meninggal karena overdosis obat terjadi lagi. Apalagi Baekhyun. Jongin rasa bocah ini bukanlah pecandu narkoba kelas berat.

Airmata yang sedaritari Jongin tahan akhirnya meleleh. "Baekhyun.. Kumohon bernafas.. " Jongin mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun dengan kencang. "Lawan rasa sakitnya Baek, kumohon lawan pengaruh obat sialan itu!" Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucapkan beberapa untaian kata penenang yang mungkin saja dapat mengurangi efek samping. Akhirnya dengan sedikit untaian lagu, nafas Baekhyun kembali tenang. "Ini bukan efek samping narkotika, Jongin" Baekhyun mengucapkan dengan lirih.

Namun...

"Syukurlah.." Jongin tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sangat lirih itu. "..Kau harus sembuh, Baek.. Harus" Akhirnya setelah Baekhyun cukup memiliki energi, tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Jongin. "Terimakasih... Jongin. Terimakasih"

Hari ini Baekhyun mendapatkan dua pelukan kasih sayang.

.

Baekhyun memakan jatah makan malamnya dengan tenang dan nafsu makan yang cukup. Jongin yang melihat perkembangan pasiennya sangat bahagia. Baekhyun yang Jongin lihat sekarang terlihat lebih bahagia walau pipinya semakin terlihat tirus.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Kau mau, Jongin?" Jongin terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi polos Baekhyun. Sangat menggemaskan. Jongin menggeleng pelan membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang melihat seekor puppy makan" Jongin semakin tertawa saat Baekhyun membolakan matanya dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Hentikan Jongin!" mendengar bentakan Baekhyun, Jongin mencoba memberhentikan tawanya.

"Hei kau tak adil. Jika Chanyeol tertawa denganmu, kau malah tersipu. Disaat aku tertawa, kau malah menyuruhku berhenti" Jongin merajuk. Namun sialnya, Baekhyun sibuk merona tipis. "Yach! Kau bahkan merona" Baekhyun memukul pelan punggung Jongin.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Jongin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Eiy. Kau merindukannya yah?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Namun pipinya semakin merona. Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Chanyeol sedang ada kegiatan di lab." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Tidak menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi Chanyeol akan mengetahui semua tentangnya.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu lab penelitian itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini bukan narkotika. Tapi namanya terdengar familiar..."

Chanyeol meneruskan langkah kakinya dan masih menggenggam erat tabung kecil itu.

"Itu adalah obat pereda rasa sakit" Ucapan Jihyo terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. "Obat ini bernama 3BNC117. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan jenis penyakit apa. Karena ─mungkin ini menyangkut rahasia terbesar seseorang"

Chanyeol berfikir keras tentang obat itu. Mungkin internet adalah cara satu-satunya.

.

Hari telah larut malam namun Baekhyun belum merasa tenang karena hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Perawat Idiot itu.

Baekhyun tidak tau sejak kapan jantungnya berdetak cepat disaat kepala perawat itu menjaga Baekhyun dengan teliti. Padahal Baekhyun sangat membenci tempat ini. Baekhyun sangat ingin mengatakan, bahwa ia mencintainya. Sangat Mencintainya.

Tetapi jika Chanyeol juga sama, Ia tidak akan mempunyai masa depan. Mungkin, Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol bukan karena ia membenci perawat idiot itu. Baekhyun takut... Sangat takut jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya saat si pria yang lebih tinggi itu tau yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Seperti sahabatnya dulu.

Kenyataan pahit seolah-olah tengah memukulnya telak. 'Kau tak pantas untuknya'

Batinnya benar, Chanyeol itu ahli psikologis. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mencintainya. Jika ia tidak salah, dalam ilmu psikologi menyukai sesama jenis adalah salahsatu guncangan jiwa.

Haha.

Seolah bingkai yang berada dibuffet miliknya sedang mentertawakannya. Baekhyun memutuskan menarik selimutnya. Berniat untuk tidur.

.

Chanyeol masih berjalan diantara lorong-lorong yang semakin gelap karena minimnya cahaya malam. Chanyeol masih tersenyum tampan dengan menenteng satu kantung berukuran sedang ditangan kanannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti jantungnya yang terus berdebar halus walau hanya menatap pintu bertuliskan angka '256' dan tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruang tersebut. Namun Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat melihat orang yang ia rindukan tengah meringkuk memunggunginya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mendekati tubuh mungil itu dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan wajah si mungil. "Aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau mulai meracuni otakku dengan senyuman lugu-mu" Jemari Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai lembut Baekhyun. "Ketika aku berada mendampingimu, menjagamu atau bahkan memperhatikanmu seolah-olah logikaku tidak berjalan. Perasaan ini terus membuatku berdebar halus"

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol membelai pelan belahan bibir tipis milik si mungil. "Jika aku bisa, aku ingin mengulang waktu disaat aku masih SMA. aku tidak akan memilih jurusan psikolog... "

"... Agar aku tetap bisa selalu seperti ini. Menghilangkan hukum dunia psikolog tentang cinta sesama jenis" kamar itu masih hening. Hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dan hembusan nafas sang perawat. "... Aku tidak peduli dengan akal fikiranku. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu... Aku mencintaimu. Lekas sembuh agar kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan menjadi lebih serius" Chanyeol berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk. Seperti biasa, kecupan hangat penyampaian rasa cinta itu selalu ada.

"Selamat Malam"

Kakinya bergerak pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membuka matanya dan menatap tembok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Nado. Saranghae"

.

Pagi ini terdapat suasana berbeda dari biasanya. Pusat rehabilitasi ini terlihat jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari diadakannya refreshing ke pantai haundae.

Baekhyun tersenyum iri saat melihat hampir seluruh pasien disini memeluk dan bercengkrama dengan sahabat maupun orang tua mereka. Termasuk Jongdae. Pemuda berwajah berbentuk persegi itu mendekati Baekhyun seraya merangkul seorang pria berwajah japanese. "Hai Baek! Perkenalkan, dia sahabat karibku. Yuta. Kau berangkat dengan siapa Baek?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkuk singkat pada Yuta. "Hai Yuta-ssi. Aku Baekhyun. Sahabat Jongdae, mungkin?" ketiganya terkekeh riang.

"Ah ya. Aku tidak membawa siapa-siapa. Kau tau sendiri kan, Jongdae.. Aku tidak memiliki siapa siapa disini" Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. Jongdae dapat merasakan aura yang mulai berubah. ".. Ah tapi Chanyeol yang akan menemaniku selama refreshing kali ini" sedetik kemudian, Jongdae menyeringai.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" ingatan Baekhyun langsung menyusuri kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam. Sentuhan Chanyeol diwajahnya... Kata-katanya... Dan jangan lupakan senyuman tampannya walau Baekhyun hanya melihatnya samar karena ia sambil berpura-pura tidur. "Astaga... Kau merona" secara reflek, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha menyamarkan rona merah.

"Baekhyun!" Suara hushky itu kembali membuat telinga Baekhyun terbuai. Sehingga kehadiran perawat idiot itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Untuk sekarang, Chanyeol berada disebelah kanan Baekhyun. Berhadapan dengan Yuta. Chanyeol membungkuk singkat. "Okay, kalian dipersilahkan untuk memasuki bus" ketiganya mengangguk. Jongdae menyeringai perlahan ia mendekati tubuh mungil sahabatnya dan berbisik "Selamat Berkencan, bro!"

"Yach!" Belum sempat Baekhyun memukul Jongdae, teman anehnya itu sudah berlari mendekati bus. Baekhyun mendengus dan melirik Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Berikan tasmu. Biar aku yang membawanya"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ─hendak protes namun Chanyeol tampaknya tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menjinjing tas bawaanya ditangan kiri.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun. Menuntunnya untuk segera masuk kedalam bus.

.

Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di dalam bus selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang asik bercengkrama. Entah itu bernyanyi bersama maupun mengeluarkan cerita-cerita konyol. "Baekhyun, kau kalah! Lakukan aegyo dan katakanlah 'Yeollie... Kau sangat tampan. Miaw'" Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Tak setuju dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Buktikan jika kau memang seorang gentle man" Baekhyun menatap datar manusia aneh didepannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kumohon jangan tertawa" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya ─menahan tawa. Di mata Chanyeol, terlihat Baekhyun yang menunduk, lalu perlahan simungil itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu. Dengan memiringkan kepalanya, si mungil memulai aegyonya "Yeolli.. " Baekhyun sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya "...kau sangat tampan" dan kemudian menjilat kedua bibirnya "Miawww"

Chanyeol tak tertawa. Justru dia terdiam memandang Baekhyun. "Ya Tuhan... Kau sangat menggemaskan"

"Auwww.. Yach! Jangan mencubiti pipikuuuuu!" Yeah. Mereka sangat berisik.

.

Kepala Baekhyun sedikit terantuk kedepan saat ia merasa kantuk yang melanda. Tak jarang kepalanya membentur jendela bus. Chanyeol masih belum kembali dari keperluan beberapa panitia. Dan yeah... Baekhyun bosan.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun mencoba tertidur sebentar. Tak lama Baekhyun tidur, Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun dan melihat pasien kesayangannya tengah tertidur pulas sambil menyender di punggung bangku. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun agar simungil bersender dibahunya. Dan kemudian sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Suhu tubuhnya agak rendah sekarang. Chanyeol harus mau membantu menghangatkan.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat "Mimpi indah, Baekhyunie" ucap Chanyeol lirih. Dan terlonjak kaget saat menoleh mendapati Jongin yang sedang menyeringai setan.

"Wow kalian seperti sepasang kekasih"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

.

Semua pasien dibebaskan untuk bermain disekitar pantai. Pasien tidak diperbolehkan mendekati laut karena air laut sedang pasang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih memilih bermain istana pasir. Terlihat kekanakan. Tetapi mereka menikmati.

Istana yang Baekhyun bangun termasuk cukup megah. Didekatnya terdapat bulatan pasir terlihat sedang berbaris. "Baek, apa yang kau buat?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Dengan senyum manis perlahan Baekhyun mulai menceritakan.

"Ini adalah aku." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu bulatan pasir. Dengan masih tersenyum, Baekhyun berdiri dan menunjuk istana besar yang ia bangun. "Dan ini adalah impianku" Chany eol tersenyum singkat mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

"Lalu kemudian dia datang" Baekhyun menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah layaknya orang berjalan. Kedua jari itu berjalan mendekati bulatan pasir yang di anggap Baekhyun "Tapi setelah dia datang..." Chanyeol tersenyum antusias. Namun senyuman Chanyeol luntur ketika tangan Baekhyun menghancurkan istananya.

SLASH.

"dia menghancurkan semuanya. Semuanya. Hingga aku sendiri disini. Dengan kehancuran yang dibuat orang itu" Chanyeol tertegun menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum, Baek" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menangis. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang... Bagaimana aku bisa sembuh jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mencintaiku, Yeol? Bagaimana?" Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Ikut mencoba merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. "Aku tidak kuat, Yeol... Aku mau mati"

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengalun tegas. Dengan nafas tersendat, Baekhyun membalas "Kau mencintai semua pasienmu"

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai pria" Baekhyun menegang. "Aku menyayangimu, Baek. Sungguh sangat menyayangimu. Ayo kita selesaikan rehabilitasimu dan aku akan segera melamarmu. Kau harus berhenti menjadi seorang pecandu, Baek"

Baekhyun membola. Melamar? Itu terlalu jauh. Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol "Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan"

Chanyeol mendecak "Aku tidak ─"

Dengan mata berapi-api Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan "Kau mengatakan kau menyayangiku? Bulshit. Kau bahkan tidak mempercayai bahwa aku bukanlah pecandu narkoba! Kau bahkan tidak mempercayaiku dengan mengambil kotak obat yang dapat memanjangkan umurku dan kau, sebaiknya kau bercermin dahulu..." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang mulai meleleh disekitar pipinya yang benar-benar tirus sekarang. dengan memejamkan matanya Baekhyun menegaskan "...Kau ahli psikologi. Tetapi kau tidak sadar bahwa jiwamu sedang terguncang. Kau menyukai lelaki, Yeol. Itu sesama jenis dan benar-benar tabu"

Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung. Kotak obat itu...

Chanyeol harus segera mencari tau.

Jika ini menyangkut nyawa orang yang ia cintai.

.

Baekhyun telah terlelap diranjang hotel dan Chanyeol masih asik berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Dengan cekatan, Chanyeol mengetikkan angka dan huruf ─sebenarnya itu nama obat '3BNC117' dan dalam hitungan detik, beratus-ratus artikel telah muncul. Chanyeol mengklik salah satu laman.

Chanyeol terus membaca secara teliti. Membacanya hingga ia menarik satu kesimpulan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak Mungkin

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : TELAT BANGET UPDATE! maaf baru dapet ide dan nyadar kok kalo aku kehilangan kemampuan menulis TT semoga masih pada ingeet dan karena mau liburan, bisa dipastiin chap depan fast update! Asal review memadai yah. Haha

Mungkin dua chap lagi tamat

Ok bye... Review please?


	7. True Love

Chanyeol dan Jongin masih sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan untuk pemberian vitamin melalui sistem penyuntikan. "Kemana Luhan? Lama sekali membawa paket alat suntik itu." Jongin hanya terkekeh geli. Tidak sabaran sekali.

"Sabar hyung. Kau ini tidak ada bedanya."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya pelan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar. Mencoba mengurangi beban pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini bertambah. Pikirannya melayang akan kejadian semalam. Obat itu.

Chanyeol merasa sangat menyesal karena terlalu sering menuduh hal negatif pada pasien kesayangannya itu. Pikiran Chanyeol melayang. Mengingat saat entah berapa kali Baekhyun 'kambuh'. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar tapi polos itu, ketika kambuh terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek"

Chanyeol berbisik sangat pelan. Penyesalan sangat terasa didirinya. "Yeol. Ada apa?" Chanyeol mendongak melihat Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun penuh penegasan bahwa Chanyeol harus menjelaskan.

Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Enggan untuk menjelaskan. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia sadar, bahwa Chanyeol berubah sejak tadi pagi. Melamun mungkin masuk dalam kegiatan rutin Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu kadang tertangkap dengan bola mata yang kosong.

Jongin khawatir, Chanyeol akan gila.

Ouh. Katakan hal itu pada dirinya yang memang seperti orang tidak waras.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Nah, kan. Dia sungguh tidak waras. Lamunan keduanya terhenti saat pemuda mungil berseragam khas office boy masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti dua orang intansi dinas kesehatan yang membawa beberapa box berisi alat suntik.

Jongin tersenyum singkat. Menatap Luhan yang terlihat manis dengan hairstyle barunya. "Luhan, kemana saja? Si Ketua itu sudah tidak sabar melihat dokter menusuk-nusuk pasien dengan jarum suntik" keduanya -Jongin dan Luhan tertawa. "Apa yang dimaksud Menyuntik?" Luhan bertanya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Ada apa denganmu, Lu" mendengar nada serius Chanyeol, Jongin dan Luhan semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Chanyeol itu, serius sekali. Tapi Chanyeol yang memang sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ia tidak menanggapi. "Siapa dokternya, Lu?" Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol setelah menyuruh intansi kesehatan meletakkan duapaket berisi alat suntik.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja?" Jongin menoleh kearah Luhan. Dan menatap Luhan remeh. "Memang kau bisa?"

Luhan tertawa kencang. "Tentu. Aku ahli dalam bidang menyuntik" Chanyeol menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh. Kekanakan sekali. Mata onyx Chanyeol menatap Jongin. "Dan kemudian orang itu akan mati karena bukan seorang dokter yang menyuntiknya. Melainkan seorang officeboy" Jongin berlari menuju pintu keluar sebelum simungil memukulnya.

"Aish. Bocah itu..."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Sedikit terhibur. "Sudahlah, lu. Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan beberapa peralatan" Luhan mengangguk paham. "Kapan akan dilakukan penyuntikan vitamin ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melirik sebuah jam tangan Rolex miliknya. "Sekitar pukul tiga sore. Biarkan para pasien berlibur dulu untuk hari ini"

Luhan mengangguk paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PSIKIS**

 **(True Love)**

 **Cast: ChanBaek and Other**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warn; YAOI! BXB! TYPO(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat kerlip cahaya sang penguasa tata surya mulai berontak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar hotelnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak untuk merenggangkan persendiannya. Namun Baekhyun sadar bahwa sosok perawat kesayangannya itu tidak berada dikamar.

Tapi Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Mencoba tidak peduli. Tubuh mungilnya menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya yang terbilang cukup mewah itu. Matanya terpejam. Mengingat awalnya ia sangat tidak menginginkan berada ditempat ini.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun terkekeh. Awalnya ia sangat ingin kabur dari rumah rehabilitasi ini. Tapi sekarang, ia sama sekali tak ingin pulang.

 _Aku tidak butuh rumah ini..._

 _... Aku butuh kasih sayang_

Tapi dirumah ini, Baekhyun mendapat banyak kasih sayang

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. Dengan tak menunggu lama, tubuh mungil itu mulai mendekati kopernya, mengambil bathrobe dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Jemari lentik itu memutar keran shower dengan perlahan. Dengan perlahan ia mencelupkan jari telunjuknya. Memastikan air tersebut cukup hangat. Dan dengan perlahan, Tubuh mungil itu melesak masuk kedalam air

.

.

 _Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana para sahabat dan keluarga dekatnya memperlakukan dirinya. Pada awalnya, Baekhyun sangat disayang dan dicintai oleh banyak orang. Namun..._

 _Kejadian itu telah merenggut banyak apa yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun menginginkan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal. Baekhyun ingin mengajak sahabatnya, untuk berkeliling menjelajah dunia. Dan yang terpenting, Baekhyun ingin orang tuanya dengan bangga menyebut nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dihadapan orang banyak._

 _Baekhyun masih ingat, saat pertama kali tubuhnya memiliki reaksi yang begitu tabu, begitu sulit dipahami. Tubuhnya terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dadanya sesak dan sedikit flu disertai dengan timbulnya beberapa bercak kemerahan._

 _Pada saat itu, ia masih memiliki sang ibu yang selalu memberikan pengobatan pertama untuk anaknya yang tengah jatuh sakit. Sang ibu begitu telaten meremas kain yang mengapung diatas baskom kecil berisi air dingin. Setelah cukup kering, Ibunya akan menempelkan kain tersebut didahi sang anak._

 _Biarpun kainnya terasa dingin, tapi Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa._

 _Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil ibunya. Merengkuhnya pelan seolah sebagai pengungkapan rasa terimakasih. Namun tubuhnya tidak bereaksi demikian._

 _Malam itu, diakhiri Baekhyun yang merasakan kecupan hangat didahi-nya. Kecupan hangat khas seorang ibu._

.

 _Baekhyun memakai tas selempangnya asal. Kakinya bergerak cepat untuk menemui sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung-nya sendiri. Mata bulan sabitnya bergerak tajam berusaha mencari sosok yang telah ia kejar. Dan Akhirnya mata hazel itu menemukan sosok sahabatnya._

 _"Hyung... Aku ingin bicara"_

 _Namun sang sahabat memandang kawannya dengan pandangan gugup. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu hanya karena kejadian kemarin, hyung. Asal kau mau menjelaskannya padaku."_

 _Baekhyun menarik lengan sahabatnya dengan lembut. Membuat yang lebih tua semakin merasa bersalah._

 _Mereka telah sampai dihalaman sekolah mereka. Keduanya bertatapan dengan artian yang berbeda. Yang satu menatap dengan tatapan menuntut, sedangkan yang lebih tua menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu._

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

 _Baekhyun masih menunggu penjelasan yang lebih tua. "Aku tidak tau cairan apa yang telah kau masukkan dalam tubuhku, hyung" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Mencoba mengontrol emosi. "Itu Narkotika, Baek. Itu adalah Narkotika!"_

 _Baekhyun mendongak menatap sosok yang lebih tua itu. Menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa, hyung? Kenapa?"_

 _Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengusap matanya yang mulai bercucuran air mata. Dia menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah dirinya yang tersakiti. "Pria biadab itu mengancam tidak membiayai pengobatan ibuku jika aku tidak membantunya menyebarkan Narkotika racikannya itu"_

 _Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menarik sang sahabat kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mencoba menenangkan. "Tidak masalah, hyung. Dosisnya tidak tinggi kan? Aku tau kau tidak akan sejahat itu..." Baekhyun mengelus pelan surai keemasan itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata._

 _"... Jika kau membutuhkanku, aku ada disini. Akan selalu ada disampingmu."_

 _Baekhyun berjanji._

 _Tetapi sahabatnya tidak mengucapkan apapun._

 _._

 _1 Month Ago..._

 _Baekhyun duduk dikursi ruang tunggu dengan penuh rasa tegang. Baekhyun, ditemani dengan beberapa sahabatnya sedang duduk menunggu nama Byun Baekhyun disebut._

 _Ketiganya terlonjak kaget saat seorang suster memanggil namanya. Dan Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya. Memohon doa. "Doakan aku..." Kedua sahabatnya mengepalkan tangannya. Memotivasi._

 _._

 _Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Matanya memerah terlihat sedang menahan tangis. Kedua sahabatnya langsung bergerak mendekati pemuda mungil yang sedang memegang sebuah lembar kertas. "Apa yang terjadi, Oppa?" Sahabat wanitanya bertanya._

 _Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab._

 _"Byun Baekhyun, katakan dengan tegas!" Baekhyun menatap bola mata ke pemuda berlesung pipi. Menatap dalam kedua hazel itu. Dan airmatanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi._

 _"Gejala Aids"_

 _Baekhyun tersedu. Terisak. Tidak siap menerima semua kemungkinan ini. Kedua sahabatnya menganga kaget. "Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Sahabat prianya menyalang. Marah. Dia sangat paham bahwa sahabatnya bukanlah seorang yang berandal. Sahabatnya adalah anak baik-baik._

 _Sahabat wanitanya mengelus pelan pundak kedua sahabat prianya itu. Agar tidak menimbulkan keributan, mereka lebih memilih mencari taman untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut._

 _._

 _Baekhyun menatap sahabat prianya -atau kita dapat memanggilnya Yixing dengan tatapan sendu. Mata bulan sabitnya dapat melihat jelas airmata yang membendung diantara kedua mata Yixing. "Kau pernah melakukan sex, Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Airmatanya terus mengalir. Menatap kedua sahabatnya seolah bertanya solusi._

 _Yixing menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dengam lembut. "Lalu siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Baek?"_

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak meledak. "Aku dijebak..."_

 _Yah, bagaimanapun, Baekhyun bukanlah pihak bersalah disini, kan?_

 _._

 _Air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya keluar dengan seluruhnya. Pipinya terasa panas. dalam artian merona. Tapi dalam artian rasa sakit. Baekhyun menunduk. Tidak berani menatap sang ayah yang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam._

 _Kertas berisi penjelasan tentang penyakit yang dideritanya sekarang menjadi tidak berbentuk. Setelah merasa isakannya mampu ia reda, Baekhyun mulai menatap kearah ibunya yang berdiri didekat pintu._

 _"Kau adalah sosok yang selalu aku banggakan dihadapan teman-temanku..." Baekhyun masih menunduk. Tidak ingin menatap tatapan sang ayah yang terlihat sangat kecewa. "_

 _... Kau adalah anak yang paling selalu bisa kuandalkan"_

 _"Aku tak pernah melihatmu keluar rumah pada malam hari" masih dengan nada yang halus tapi terdengar menggentak, sang ayah berusaha menumpahkan rasa kecewanya. Dengan emosi yang menyala, Tuan Byun -ayah Baekhyun meremas bahu mungil sang anak dengan kasar. "Tapi kau bisa mempunyai penyakit laknat itu..."_

 _Sang ayah yang semakin geram karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil sang anak dan kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "Arrrggh..." Baekhyun mendesis menahan rasa sakit. "Yeobo, cukup"_

 _Namun seolah sudah kalap dan tidak mengenal sosok mungil dihadapannya ini adalah anaknya, sang ayah masih terus mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Jawab aku, anak sialan!" Baekhyun yang mendengar sang ayah mengejeknya dengan kasar langsung menatap sosok yang selalu menjadi idolanya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Pertahanan yang ia buat, runtuh sudah. "Aku dijebak..." Namun seakan sadar dari kekalapan-nya, Tuan Byun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Membiarkan sang anak menceritakan kronologisnya._

 _isak tangis mulai menggema disekitar ruangan. Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang terjadi. "Ayah akan melaporkan anak itu ke pihak polisi" dan kemudian matanya membola._

 _"Tidak, Ayah, Jangan!" Baekhyun berusaha menentang sang ayah. "..Atau kau kumasukkan ke pusat rehabilitasi" Kali ini langkah mungilnya terhenti mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Langkah kaki tuan Byun yang sedang melangkah keluar sama sekali mampu membuat keadaan semakin beku. Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun bangkit. Mengejar sang ayah yang terlihat serius dengan omongannya._

 _Langkah tuan Byun terhenti saat kedua lengan kurus memeluk kedua kakinya erat. Berlutut dihadapannya. Dengan isak tangis yang mendera. "Ayah... Aku tidak membutuhkan rehabilitasi" Tuan Byun -sang ayah masih belum merespon. "... Aku jauh lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatku" Baekhyun melepas sebelah tangannya dan jemari lentiknya menghapus airmatanya pelan. "... Aku yakin, Jika disekitarku banyak yang memberiku kasih sayang..." Baekhyun terisak semakin kencang. "...Aku pasti bisa sembuh... "_

 _Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap wanita yang paling ia cintai sepanjang masa. Sang ibu. "Aku butuh pelukan ibu. Candaan ayah, pelukan sahabat-sahabatku..." dan terakhir, Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap sang ayah yang tampak enggan menatapnya. Hatinya semakin teriris._

 _"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku, dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai..." Baekhyun menelan ludah. Merasa tenggorokannya menyempit. "...Bukannya berada diruangan yang sempit dan minim kasih sayang"_

 _Akhirnya, pertahanan sang ayah mulai goyah "Kau ku beri waktu sampai esok. Jika sahabat sialanmu itu tidak datang untuk memberikan penjelasan.." Baekhyun tertegun saat melihat mata ayahnya yang merah seolah sedang menahan tangis. "...Kau terpaksa aku masukan ke pusat rehabilitasi"_

 _Perlahan uluran tangan itu terlepas. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menyerap rasa sakit yang menghinggap didadanya. "Aku tak percaya ayah tega memasukan anaknya ke pusat rehabilitasi." Baekhyun berkata dengan lirih. Masih berharap semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi._

 _"Dan aku lebih tidak percaya bahwa anakku yang selalu kubanggakan, tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam, tetapi rela rusak hanya karena sahabatnya"_

 _Dan kemudian sang ayah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Menyisakan seorang ibu dan anak yang saling memeluk. Mencoba menenangkan satu sama lain. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." bisikan dalam sang ibu seolah-olah_ _melodi yang dapat menenangkannya. Dan karena lelah menangis, Baekhyun terlelap. Bersiap untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi esok hari._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk kekamar pasien kesayanganya. Namun mata onyx nya membola kaget saat tidak mendapati seorangpun dikamar ini. "Baek... Baekhyun!" mata Chanyeol membola saat melihat gorden pembatas dengan balkon itu terbuka. Namun ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat sosok pasien favoritnya berdiri membelakanginya. Menghadap kearah pantai yang terlihat sangat menyejukkan hati. "Baekhyun... " Yang dipanggilpun menoleh. Memastikan siapa yang berani mengacaukan lamunannya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Melihat sang perawat yang telah tersenyum lebar sekali.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya pelan. "Kau hanya menggunakan bathrobe sedari tadi?" Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi lucu dari Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Iya, Chanyeol. Udara disini sangat sejuk."

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin membaik. Terlihat sangat bahagia namun pipinya terlihat tirus. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi bergerak menghampiri pemuda yang lebih mungil. Berdiri disamping pemuda mungil itu mampu membuat pikirannya rilex karena parfurm yang digunakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh menatap siluet Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat sempurna hari ini. "... Baek"

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Ya, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "...Soal perkataanku yang kemarin, aku serius" Baekhyun menegang. Dan menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan perkataan Chanyeol kemarin. Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya. Jemari besarnya tergerak untuk membelai pelan surai pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini. "Kau tidak akan memiliki masa depan jika hidup denganku" namun Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Peduli setan dengan statusku. Hubungan adalah mengenai sebuah cinta, bukan sebuah fisik atau apapun" Chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Pipi tirusnya tidak menghilangkan kelembutan yang dimiliki simungil. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Uhm, Yeol. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan mencari makan disekitar sini" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol sadar. Hanya saja, dirinya tidak ingin membuat masalah dan lebih pilih menurut saja. "Baiklah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum semangat. "Baiklah, aku akan mengganti baju" Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah cantik simungil. "Kau belum memakai baju sedari tadi"

Sialnya, Baekhyun merona.

.

Kedua pria dengan tinggi berbeda itu berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya asik mengobrol seraya melihat-lihat pemandangan yang sangat menyejukan mata. Tak ayal keduanya tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mereka bahagia dan memanfaatkan kegiatan ini dengan baik.

Baekhyun telah duduk menunggu pelayan cafe menghampirinya. "Yeol.. Kita makan dipinggir pantai saja" Chanyeol menyernyit bingung. "Aku hanya ingin makanannya dibungkus~" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannyaa. Mencoba menahan agar tidak mencubit Wajah Baekhyun yang barusaja berbuat aegyo -tanpa sadar.

Namun akhirnya Chanyeol hanya mengusak pelan tatanan rambut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun nampak tidak keberatan. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya meminta pelayan untuk melayani mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

Baekhyun meletakan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya. Pose berfikir. "Aku mau Ayam Goreng Bawang. Tolong bumbunya dipisah dengan nasi" Pelayan itu dengan apik menulis pesanan pemuda mungil itu.

"Saya sama dengan dia" Chanyeol berkata dengan singkat. Dan pelayan itu mengangguk. "... Mohon ditunggu sebentar, tuan" keduanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Sedikit bosan menunggu makanan mereka. Biasanya Chanyeol yang akan cerewet namun kali ini perawat tampan itu hanya memandang Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap pun mulai jengah. "Aissh. Ada apa dengan wajahku?!" Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun memberontak, tertawa pelan. "Kau ini, bocah sekali"

Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku ini dewasa" Chanyeol menyeringai. Mengejek.

Namun akhirnya kecanggungan ini berakhir saat Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan. "Jika kau diberi satu permintaan, apa yang ingin kau minta dari Tuhan?" Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tepat menusuk dihatinya. Baekhyun memberi jeda sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin..."

Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "... Kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang dulu" Baekhyun menatap lekat pria dihadapannya. Seolah pria dihadapannya ini adalah seonggok buku diary "... Tapi aku sadar. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena masa lalu hanya untuk dikenang, benar?" Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat Chanyeol menggeleng kaku.

Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya " ... Dimasa depan, Jika aku telah meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku cintai... " Baekhyun menahan air matanya mati-matian. "... Jika memang ini yang mereka harapkan, aku hanya ingin mereka tetap bahagia. Walau aku tidak ada" Jemari mungilnya bergerak untuk mengusap airmatanya yang perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Walau mereka tertawa dan bahagia, bukan karena aku" dan semua berakhir Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu mengambil makanan mereka dan membayarnya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Menatap meja yang terdapat setitik airmata membekas milik Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Saat ini, ia sedang duduk ditepi pantai. Dibawah pohon kelapa dengan dua bungkus makanan. Baekhyun menunggu kehadiran Perawat kesayangannya itu. Ia sedikit menyesal main lari begitu saja saat ia selesai menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

Lamunannya berakhir saat seseorang telah duduk disampingnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan Chanyeol? "kau ini, main lari saja. Jika tersesat, bagaimana?" Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Maaf. Aku tadi hanya ingin ke toilet"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Tau jika Baekhyun berbohong. "Terserah. Nah, ayo kita makan!" kedua mahluk adam itu makan dengan tenang seraya menatap hamparan lautan yang terlihat mengkilap karena diterpa sinar matahari.

"Chanyeol, Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanan itu mengangguk pelan. Dan memberi tatapan penuh penasaran. "Apa tujuan utama-mu menjadi ahli psikolog?"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat mendengat pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Janji jangan tertawa saat aku beritau alasannya?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Mungkin jawabannya adalah jawaban yang konyol. Tetapi Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol yang gemas pun kembali mengusak pelan surai Baekhyun. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik baik..."

Bagaikan seekor puppy, Baekhyun mulai memancarkan binar ketertarikan. "... Awalnya aku ingin masuk ilmu psikologi karena aku ingin mengetahui sifat seseorang." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "... Aku ingin tau bagaimana mengetahui seseorang apabila ia berbohong atau jujur padaku"

"Hey itu kekanakkan sekali!" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan yang lebih tua. Namun, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Tapi selain itu, aku ingin mengobati ibuku yang juga sedang mengalami sakit trauma" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan dalam. Seolah tengah merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Chanyeol mendecak. "Sudah Cukup, Aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapanmu" Baekhyun menggerutu. "pelit sekali"

Setelahnya menjadi hening.

Keduanya telah selesai dengan makanannya. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat saat melihat jemari Baekhyun yang dengan telaten merapihkan bekas makanan mereka berdua. Setelah mengikat kantung makanan tersebut, Baekhyun kembali duduk dan menatap Chanyeol. Sarat akan sebuah arti. "Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol berdeham. Keduanya fokus menyelami kedua bolamatanya itu. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya" Chanyeol tidak menjawab seolah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku yang tidak percaya tentang apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang namun karena tempat ini..."

Jemari Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap perlahan rahang tegas perawat tampan dihadapannya. "... Karena kau, karena Jongdae, karena Jongin, aku selalu ingin..."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku selalu ingin untuk bertahan hidup" dan Chanyeol tergerak untuk membalas pelukan yang lebih mungil. "Apapun untukmu, Baekhyun-ah..."

"Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih.." jemari Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap pelan surai Baekhyun. "Karena kau, aku banyak mendapat pelajaran bagaimana untuk menghargai hidup.."

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas pelan. "Dan juga..."

"... Kau mengajariku tentang apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya"

Biarkan keduanya saling menumpahkan perasaan asing yang membentengi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang menjalar diakibatkan dari sinar matahari. Antriannya cukup panjang. Chanyeol bilang hari ini ada penyuntikan vitamin untuk seluruh pasien.

Baekhyun awalnya mengelak karena masih ada trauma yang menjalar. Tapi, Chanyeol mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Jadi Baekhyun menurut.

Baekhyun menoleh saat ia merasa suara Jongdae memanggilnya. Namun saat Baekhyun menoleh, matanya tidak fokus menatap Jongdae. Melainkan matanya fokus pada sesosok tubuh mungil yang berada tidak jauh didekat stand jualan minuman segar.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Seolah emosi yang ia tahan hari ini akan terbakar begitu saja.

Tidak menghiraukan antrian yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi gilirannya, Baekhyun bergerak. Memutus barisan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan kembali membuka matanya saat melihat sosok sahabatnya, sedang berdiri disana, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sahabatnya benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah. Baekhyun, yang paling hancur sekarang. tetapi Sahabatnya, sekaligus penghancur masa depannya sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ini saatnya. Aku menyayangi sahabatku. Tetapi aku membenci perkataannya yang selalu mengatakan istilah..."

"... Kau Jatuh, Maka aku ikut terjatuh" Itu semua omong kosong. Omong kosong. Baekhyun tidak akan mempercayai semua orang didunia ini.

"Kau, brengsek!"

BRUK!

tinju yang cukup kuat. Padahal Baekhyun bergetar kuat saat itu

.

.

.

...

 _"Yixing! Kemana perginya?... dia?" dengan tergesa gesa, Baekhyun berlari. Menghampiri sosok sahabatnya yang berada diujung koridor. "Tidak tau, Baek. Guru-guru mengatakan... "_

 _Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. "Sahabat kita pindah sekolah, Baek. Otoke?" Kaki Baekhyun melemas._

 _"Aku beri kau kesempatan. Jika kau tidak membawa sahabatmu esok hari, maka kau akan kukirim ke pusat rehabilitasi"_

 _Ucapan ayahnya terngiang. Baekhyun terisak._

 _"Dia meninggalkanku... "_

...

.

.

 **END(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Udah bisa nebak belum yang bikin Baekhyun Kena AIDS itu siapa? kalo udah bisa, di end aja gimana? wakakak**

 **kisah cinta bhxcy gantong gitu aja**

 **atau mau dibuat satu chapter lagi aja?**

 **Boleeeh~~ asal review dulu *kedip kedip***

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Makasih untuk yang sudah review maaf ga bisa balas satuu satu *kedip kedip***

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Last but not Least, Review please?**

 **P.S: Aku bikin FF Chaptered lagi. Byun Twins judulnya. menceritakan tentang sikembar Byun Loh hehe**

 **kalo minat baca, sok atuh buka akun ini. jangan lupa ninggalin review ya.**

 **P.S.S: Untuk yang udah ingatin kalo cinta sesama jenis di dunia psikolog murni bukan guncangan jiwa makasih banget. sebenernya udh tau dr bbrp bulan yg lalu. cuma yaa bingung akunya diprolog udah bilang kaya gitu jadi, yaudah lah(?)**

 **P.S.S.S : Untuk yang mau berteman sama aku di LINE, Bisa add id: dragtouse yaah~**

 **TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
